A contra corriente
by PVG.Tear
Summary: Todos me conocen como Isabella Swan una chica normal de 17 años que llegó el año pasado, lo que nadie sabe es que desde que llegué siempre e aparentando una cosa que no soy; una niña buena, ingenua e inocente/Soy Bella alias caos/BxE
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y derechos de autor pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola en esta historia no encontrareis vampiros pero si humor y romance, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este estilo así que espero no defraudar a los lectores. Los que me conocen se me echarán encima ya que tengo aún otras dos historias en marcha pero cuando a una le viene la inspiración no puede evitar ponerse a escribir :P, y ahora os dejo con el Prólogo y pronto subiré el primer capitulo espero que disfrutéis con esta pequeña comedia de amor. ¡Y AHORA A LEER! **

* * *

**A contra corriente**

**-PRÓLOGO-**

**Desde la creación, los seres vivos se agrupan con sus semejantes, con sus iguales, por ejemplo dentro del grupo de los felinos encontramos; leones con leones, leopardos con leopardos, gatos con gatos… pero más allá de sus diferencias todos son mamíferos y pertenecen al mismo grupo, entonces ahora es cuando nos preguntamos ¿Porqué son diferentes? ¿Porqué unos son más grandes que otros? ¿Más rápidos? ¿De distinto color…? etc. Ni idea, yo no soy genetista así que no tengo la respuesta… ¡eh! ¡Que tan solo tengo 17 años, por DIOS!**

**Para mi desgracia y pesar aún voy al instituto pero mirándolo por el lado bueno ya me queda menos para abandonar el pequeño, verde, húmedo y alienígena pueblo de Forks, un año más y estaré en la Universidad dejando atrás a esa fauna que llamamos Instituto. A algunos os hará gracia, e incluso alguien se habrá reído, al leer **_**"fauna"**_** e **_**"Instituto"**_** en la misma línea, pero mi visión diaria y mi experiencia son la prueba de que lo que digo es cierto. **

**El Instituto es como una selva y solo sobreviven los más fuertes y los más astutos, para que lo comprendas mejor haré una especie de cadena alimenticia, pero en vez "alimenticia" de "popularidad", yo la he bautizado como; "cadena de popularidad" y se divide en cinco grupos.**

**Comencemos con los que están abajo del todo; los raritos, frikies, pichones… en fin con el transcurro de los años su nombre ha ido variando mucho pero clasificaremos a este grupo como **_**los roedores, **_**los que por ley son los que sufren constantemente burlas, críticas, bromas pesadas… y que en casos muy extremos se convierte en el tan denominado "Bullying", también conocido como acoso escolar. **

**Los he llamado así porque los siguientes en el peldaño son **_**los gatos. **_**Bien, antes de deciros quienes pertenecen a este sector debo aclarar una cosa; este grupo antes eran **_**roedores**_**, y comúnmente se les conocía como los empollones, con ellos pasó algo muy curioso que me encanta comparar con los burgueses después de la revolución Francesa, los burgueses después del triunfo de la revolución pasaron a ser casi tan o incluso más ricos que la nobleza y poco a poco se fueron olvidando de sus verdaderos objetivos para con el pueblo. Pues **_**los gatos, **_**no es que hiciesen una revolución contra los populares pero con el paso del tiempo por algún motivo fueron reconocidos y más respetados por la gente, incluso pueden tener mucha popularidad, por lo general se olvidaron que pertenecieron al grupo perdedor para pasarse al ganador, pero debo decir que siempre existen las excepciones en cada grupo y no todo el mundo es como se rige esta **_**cadena de popularidad**_**. **

**En el tercer grupo están aquellas personas que ni le va ni le viene lo que suceda a su alrededor, personas solitarias que solo se mezcla con los demás en ocasiones puntuales, personalmente yo estoy en este grupo al que denomino "Jaguar", le puse ese nombre porque el animal, el jaguar, es un cazador solitario e independiente que va por su cuenta sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie, después están los "Tigres", en él encontramos a los mejores amigos o amigos de los más populares del Instituto separados por una fina línea que no les permite estar encabezando la lista en la cadena de popularidad, y finalmente los número uno, los que están en el punto más alto, "los leones", los reyes de la adolescencia, aquellos que todo el mundo desearía estar en su lugar y que tanto envidian, éste selecto grupo esta formado por un número muy reducido, chicos y chicas que parecen modelos y que normalmente hacen algún deporte popular seguido por una gran afición.**

**Pero por supuesto aún nos falta el último elemento clave para completar con la cadena de popularidad y ese es su rey, el rey de la selva, y si hay un rey hay una reina, aunque no siempre estos dos tienen que estar emparejados. Entonces la cadena quedaría así:**

**

* * *

**

**Rey - Reina**

**...**

**leones**

**...**

**Tigres**

**...**

**Jaguar**

**...**

**Gatos**

**...**

**Roedores(Ratones)**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Puede que mi visión de las cosas sea exagerada o puede que no, pero hay una cosa en la que coincidirás conmigo que cuando el orden que mantiene el equilibrio estándar de las cosas se ve afectado por un pequeño cambio, el orden se convierte en caos. **

**Todos me conocen, al menos los que saben que existo, como Isabella Swan una chica normal de 17 años que llegó el año pasado desde Phoenix para vivir con su padre el policía Swan, lo que nadie sabe, excepto mi familia, es que desde que llegué siempre e aparentando una cosa que no soy; una niña buena, ingenua e inocente, porque yo, en realidad, soy quien puede destruir su mundo de princesas. **

**"Soy Bella alias caos"**

* * *

**¿Os a gustado? espero que sí :D espero vuestros mensajes haber si vale la pena seguir con mis ideas alocadas XDXD y ahora akí tenéis un pequeño adelanto de la trama de la historia:**

**-Bella ha sido expulsada de muchos institutos, tiene un carácter muy pero que muy temperamental y ser cinturón negro en carate y campeona de taekwondo no ayuda a que deje de meterse en líos y peleas, solo hay una cosa que le relaja y esa es su guitarra, pero tras la última expulsión su madre decide que ya es hora que alguien le ponga los pies en el suelo a su hija reivindicativa con la palabra "justicia" siempre en la boca, rendida envía a Bella con su padre, (del cual se divorcio hace años), a ver si él puede domarla. Charlie el jefe de policía consigue mediante el chantaje hacer un trato con ella, por el momento Bella a conseguido no cagarla pero cuando empieza su último año en el instituto un obstáculo de cabello broncíneo entorpecerá su objetivo. ¿Conseguirá Bella finalizar el curso sin que su verdadero yo salga a relucir? ¿Quién será ese chico nuevo de ojos verdes?¿Y cual es ese trato que ha echo con su padre?-**

**Si te ha gustado y estas interesada-o en saber más deja tu mensaje y pronto subiré el primer capitulo ;P (Se aceptan críticas constructivas menos insultos y otros mensajes ofensivos^^)**

**:D:D¡DALE AL BOTÓN REVIEWS Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO!:D:D**

**PD: No te olvides de irte sin dejar tu REVIEW ;)**


	2. Capitulo 1: El idiota del volvo plateado

**NA: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo, derechos de autor ect pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**_...A contra corriente..._**

_**Bella ha sido expulsada de muchos institutos, tiene un carácter muy pero que muy temperamental y ser cinturón negro en carate y campeona de taekwondo no ayuda a que deje de meterse en líos y peleas, solo hay una cosa que le relaja y esa es su guitarra, pero tras la última expulsión su madre decide que ya es hora que alguien le ponga los pies en el suelo a su hija reivindicativa con la palabra "justicia" siempre en la boca, rendida envía a Bella con su padre, (del cual se divorcio hace años), a ver si él puede domarla. Charlie el jefe de policía consigue mediante el chantaje hacer un trato con ella, por el momento Bella a conseguido no cagarla pero cuando empieza su último año en el instituto un obstáculo de cabello broncíneo entorpecerá su objetivo. ¿Conseguirá Bella finalizar el curso sin que su verdadero yo salga a relucir? ¿Quién será ese chico nuevo de ojos verdes?¿Y cual es ese trato que ha echo con su padre?**_

**

* * *

**

**A contra corriente**

****

Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo.

_Franz Grillparzer(1791-1872) Dramaturgo austriaco._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**El idiota del volvo plateado**

El final del verano llegó en cuanto bajé del avión y mis pies tocaron tierra en Forks; _"hola lluvia, hola humedad, hola frío y hola de nuevo pueblo alienígena", _pues si tuviera que definir Forks en una palabra sería; verde, absolutamente todo verde, donde mirases te sentías invadida por la madre naturaleza.

Solo llevaba dos días en casa y ya echaba de menos el calor abrasador y los soleados días en Phoenix, pero a pesar de que mi madre me llenara de elogios de lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, no hubo manera de convencerla de quedarme con ella ¿o acaso no pilló las indirectas cuando llevé ropa de más? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Es Reneé! su mente trabaja en dirección opuesta a la mía. Al menos había conseguido que mi piel pasase de un color blanco porcelana a un bronceado tono crema, lo cual era todo un milagro.

Bajando las escaleras, entre suspiros y con la mochila colgando de mi hombro, cogí dinero para el almuerzo y las llaves, cuando un post-it pegado en la puerta principal llamó mi atención:

_Buenos días Bella, suerte en tu vuelta al instituto._

_Papá._

_PD: recuerda nuestro trato y sigue haciéndolo igual de bien, este es tu último año ¡ánimo!_

"Gracias papá", pensé irónicamente cogiendo la nota y haciendo una bolita con ella para después encestar y tirarla en la papelera al otro lado del recibidor. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi viejo jeep de segunda mano, y al que le hacía falta una nueva capa de pintura blanca. Antes de arrancar me puse mis gafas de sol, unas Ray-Ban negras que me compre en un mercadillo ese mismo verano. Me mire un momento por el retrovisor, no solía llevar maquillaje tan solo un brillo de labios y un poco de perfume, llevaba el pelo suelo como siempre, no utilizaba pendientes ni ningún otro tipo de joyería, terminado el reconocimiento arranqué y encendí la radio.

_-¡Buenos días! si estas escuchando esto es que eres uno de los madrugadores que entra a las ocho a trabajar…_

_-No te olvides de los adolescentes que empiezan el instituto hoy, Alex, ¡a vosotros también buenos días desde "calla y escucha" tu cadena favorita! _

-Bueno días Rachel- Saludé a la locutora de radio mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo.

-_Os damos la bienvenida con uno de nuestros temas principales, aquí viene "__**My Life Would Suck Without You" de Kelly Clarkson **__para quitarnos esas legañas a los más perezosos….- _La canción comenzó a sonar a través de la radio cuando un volvo plateado se puso al lado de mi jeep, los cristales estaban tintados por lo que no pude ver al dueño de semejante coche, el semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo y cuando iba a avanzar el volvo aceleró y se cruzó en mi carril como loco, pité enfurecida y seguí con la mirada al coche observando como entraba en el aparcamiento del instituto de Forks. "¡Genial! un nuevo idiota en el pueblo como si no hubieran ya bastantes"

Al llegar, por si el conductor del volvo quería ganar más puntos para ponerle en mi lista de las personas que desagrado aparcó, en la que solía ser hasta ahora, mi plaza, así que no tuve más remedio que aparcar en el único sitio libre; al lado de los populares. Sí, sin lugar a dudas no conocía al tipo pero ya me caía mal, solo esperaba que no lo tuviera que aguantar en ninguna de mis clases. Cuando bajé del coche volví a poner mi mochila en mi hombro derecho, cerré de una patada la puerta y le di a la alarma, por supuesto no tarde en sentir las miradas incrédulas de los chicos y chicas apoyados en sus coches ostentosos.

-Perdona ¿eres nueva?- Me preguntó una voz nasal a mis espaldas, me gire con mi mejor sonrisa y me quité las gafas colocándolas en mi escote.

-No, Tania, ya estuve aquí el año pasado, soy Bella Swan- Respondí lo más educadamente mirando al grupito de superficiales, eran tres chicas; Tania, Jessica y Laurent, cada una con las palabras "animadora descerebrada" escrito en su frente, estaban junto con los sacos de hormonas del equipo de fútbol; Mike, Tyler y Cameron.

- ¡Ah! la hija del policía… sí, bueno me da igual, ahora quita esa cosa de ahí, mi pobre descapotable no te ha hecho nada para que tenga que soportar estar al lado de "eso"- Señalo con una mueca de asco a mi coche como si fuese un leproso.

-Lo siento, tomo nota para el resto del curso pero va a tocar el timbre ya, así que solo por hoy lo dejaré ahí…- "Dios dame fuerzas para no partirle la cara..ammmm" Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar pero la rubia no me iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente.

-eeeh no, he dicho que lo quites, ahora- Ordenó y me detuve encarándole de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta que varia gente comenzaba a mirarnos atentos a mi respuesta, estábamos llamando mucho la atención y eso no me gustaba, "Todo por culpa de ese estúpido volvo"

-¿Estas sorda? Que lo quites ¡ya!- Hizo un movimiento con su mano y rodó los ojos. Tenía tres opciones, opción A: ser sumisa, opción B: estrellar su cara en el asfalto y opción C: negociar. Finalmente elegí la opción C, tenía que ser buena no una más de sus marionetas.

-Mira, se que solo te queda un punto en el carnet de conducir, si me dejas tener el coche solo por hoy ahí, hablaré con mi padre y volverás a tener todos los puntos- Ofrecí y lo pensó por un momento, a veces ser la hija del jefe de policía tenía sus beneficios.

-Está bien, trato hecho pero no vuelvas a aparcar aquí ¿ok?- Amenazó mirándome por encima del hombro y se volteó hacia su grupo de amigos dándome con su melena rizada en toda la cara.

-Ok _barbie malibu_- Murmuré interiorizando una mueca y me dirigí a mi primera clase; Literatura, con el señor Morgan, un hombre mayor de cuarenta y siete años, barriga cervecera, gafas amarillentas y con cuatro solitarios pelos en su calva. Llegué un segundo antes de que tocara y tuve que sentarme en primera fila sin darme tiempo a reconocer alguna cara amiga.

-Buenos días hoy solo hablaremos sobre el funcionamiento de la clase a lo largo del curso y…-Comenzó a decir vagamente pero alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiéndole, hizo un chasquido de molestia con la lengua en señal de fastidio y gritó un "adelante".

La puerta se abrió y la secretaria de la directora, la señora Patty, una mujer cincuentona, bajita y regordeta que cambiaba el tinte del pelo como de ropa interior entraba a la clase y le informaba de algo al profesor entre cuchicheos.

-ah, sí, dile que pase…- Logré escuchar y la mujer salió al pasillo, pero cuando entró de nuevo, una especie de modelo, de estos que anuncian ropa interior, le acompañaba dejándonos a todo el género femenino con las bragas en el suelo. Tragué hondo, muy hondo, y creo que casi todas las chicas lo hicimos al unísono, y no era para menos, me atrevería incluso a decir que si yo fuera hombre y viese semejante espécimen; o bien moría de la depresión, o me volvía homosexual.

El chico vestía con unos vaqueros desgastados, y con algún roto, la tela azul marcaba de manera hipnótica el contorno de su parte trasera, calzaba unas deportivas negras a juego con su chaqueta de cuero abierta, y que lo hacia ver aún más irresistible, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello en V que dejaba entrever parte de sus pectorales y estaba ajustada a la perfección a su pecho esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, y dentro del bolsillo superior derecho de la chaqueta colgaban unas gafas de sol, de motorista.

Seguí con mi escaneo un poco más arriba tras deleitarme un ratito más con su tableta de chocolate y un objeto brillante llamó mi atención, de su cuello colgaba una cadena plateada con una chapa, un detalle que intensificó más el río de babas. Al fin, me decidí por contemplar su rostro, cuando lo hice juraría sentir como mis hormonas se rendían a sus pies y lo aclamaban como mi amo y mi señor, el sexy play boy tenía una mandíbula fuerte y robusta, unos finos labios que me invitaban a voz en grito a probarlos, una nariz prácticamente perfecta al igual que todo su ser, con unos ojos de color verde, el verde siempre me había aborrecido desde que volví a Forks pero ahora era mi color favorito, su cabello era de un castaño broncíneo peinado de forma desordenada y juraría que podía oler el perfume que llevaba y ¡OH DIOS! ¡Utiliza la de Carolina Herrera 212 for men!

-Clase por favor presten atención quisiera presentarles a su nuevo compañero…-Dejo la frase incompleta para que el chico la completase.

-Edward Cullen, señor- Terminó él, y si su físico es el de un dios griego su voz aterradoramente sexy no era para menos, se apoyó de manera despreocupada contra la pared y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dejando entrever la marca de sus calzoncillos negros, por primera vez agradecí estar en primera fila para poder leer claramente "calvin Klein" a lo que solo diré dos palabras "Me mató", en cero coma sufriría una hemorragia nasal como en los dibujos animados cuando se excitan.

- señora Patty ya puede retirarse- Le indicó el profesor carraspeando para que la señora, que al igual que el resto, observaba al joven, atractivo y sobrenatural ser humano que se encontraba en una pose de pasota total sobre la pizarra.

-cl…claro- Tartamudeó avergonzada y yo reí por lo bajo cuando casi se estampa de morros contra la puerta al intentar echar un último vistazo al chico que podría ser su hijo.

-Adelante siéntate Edward- Dijo el profesor señalando el pupitre que estaba a mi lado. Edward tomó asiento, y la clase fue… aburrida, no, lo siguiente; aburridísima. El señor Morgan se pasó la hora explicando qué íbamos a tratar este curso y de que modo nos iba a evaluar.

-Bueno falta cinco minutos de clase tenéis tiempo libre… ¿Si señorita Denali?- Preguntó el profesor dándole la palabra a Tania quien había levantado la mano.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos estos cinco minutos para conocer un poco más al chico nuevo, profesor?- _Inocentemente_ Tania se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejar ver gran parte de su sujetador al señor Morgan.

-Claro, muy buena idea- Aprobó sin antes consultar al chico.

-Edward ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? ¿Verdad?- Tania enredó un mechón del pelo entre sus dedos y soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que mascaba un chicle- ¿Qué te trae por Forks?- Edward ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla y se espachurró aún más sobre su asiento.

-Supongo que las chicas de Inglaterra no son tan divertidas como las de aquí- Fanfarroneó con una media sonrisa en sus labios. "Pasen y vean llegó otro idiota a Forks, ¡oh esperen ¿puede ser que él…?"

-¿Eres el idiota del volvo plateado que me a cortado el paso en el semáforo?-"Mierda ¿dije yo eso?" Pensé al ver que no solo las animadoras sino toda la clase me miraban como bobos, "Vale pueden cerrar ya la boca o le entraran moscas…"

-¡Isabella!-Me recriminó el señor Morgan y yo resoplé, que infortunio que mi gran bocaza decida despertarse tras un año de abstinencia.

-Es Bella- Corregí automáticamente "nota mental; comprar cinta adhesiva para la boca", pensé al ver como la cara del profesor pasaba a un rojo de cólera.

-¿Nos salió respondona está mañana? ¿eh, señorita Swan?- Pude escuchar las risillas de la estúpida de Tania y alguna más de sus amigas.

-lo siento- Dije inocentemente en tono de pregunta y encogiéndome de hombros, mientras me hundía en la silla deseando cavar un agujero y meter la cabeza dentro como las avestruces.

-No me pida disculpas a mí sino al señor Cullen- Me giré en su dirección para toparme con la mirada traviesa y su estúpida sonrisa sexy, "Míralo, se lo está pasando pipa a tu costa, cuando él es el que tiene la culpa de que tu primer día del curso esté siendo una mierda", respiré profundamente y solté el aire.

-Perdona Cullen, me habré confundido- Normalmente soy una persona sincera a la que no le gusta mentir pero ya que mi persona en sí era todo una farsa, las disculpas y sonrisas falsas me salían como churros con la gente de su clase.

-No lo dices de corazón Isabella-Me debatió él a lo que me dejó confundida, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me pusiese de rodillas?

-Es Bella- Repetí mordazmente pero dado que el timbre sonó solo me pudo escuchar él, y en respuesta su sonrisa se ensanchó un poquito más. "Genial" pensé y rodé los ojos mientras recogía mis cosas y salía disparatada a mi siguiente clase evitando toparme con él en el pasillo.

Al menos las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad y no coincidí con él en ninguna de mis clases, pero entonces la hora de la comida llegó. Estaba guardando mis cosas en la taquilla cuando unas manos me taparon los ojos, sino hubiera reconocido al instante el olor a vainilla de su colonia le hubiera echo una llave que la dejaría besando el suelo.

-¡Alice!-Canturreé, no había visto a mi amiga desde que me había ido a Phoenix, nos habíamos mantenido en contacto mediante el msn y el face book pero no era lo mismo. Alice y yo, a pesar de conocernos solo un año, éramos prácticamente inseparables y también completamente distintas, y era la única, a parte de mi familia, que conocía mi secreto.

-¡Bella!- Gritó estridentemente en mi oído con su voz cantarina y me abrazó efusivamente cuando de repente ambas nos elevamos del suelo.

-¡Chicas!- Saludó igual de feliz el grandullón de su hermano.

-¡Emmet no puedo respirar!- Dijimos a la vez Alice y yo, y Emmet nos dejó en tierra.

-Bella no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermana empezáis a decir las cosas a la vez, y una Alice en mi vida ya da suficiente miedo, no le añadas otra- Una carcajada salió de mi garganta a la vez que la pequeña duende lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que mi hermano había aprendido este verano a decir frases más largas que…-Alice se aclaró la voz y se preparó para utilizar un tono más grave-… _¡eh! Nena ¿te llevo?, lo siento esta noche no puedo hay partido, ya te llamaré cariño_… ¡oh! O mi preferida; _¡Enana tráeme papel pa' el culo!_- Yo ya estaba destornillándome en el suelo viendo como esos dos seguían discutiendo cuando Jasper Whitlock pasó justamente en ese momento por nuestro lado y miró extrañado las imitaciones de Alice que se había quedado con una mueca extraña en la cara y congelada en el sitio al verle.

-¡eh!-Saludó Emmet a Jasper y éste le contestó con otro "¡eh!".

-¿me ha visto?- Preguntó traumada Alice en voz baja después de que Jasper desapareciera por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Sí-Respondimos al mismo tiempo Emm y yo.

-¿lo ha oído?- Su cara pasó a un blanco preocupante.

-Sí- Volvimos a decir.

-Quiero morir-Anunció

-Lo sabemos- Ahora los gemelos parecíamos nosotros pero es que nuestra enana era muy predecible.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, al parecer el rubiales tiene cosas interesantes que contarme- Se excusó Emmet refiriéndose a Jasper.

-pero si solo os habéis dicho "¡eh!" Como saludo- Dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Pero no has escuchado el tono de su "eh"?- Me preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-no

-¡bah! ¡Chicas!- Y se fue hacia la cafetería.

-Nunca entenderé el siniestro lenguaje que utilizan los tíos para comunicarse entre ellos… ¡ah! Da igual ¿nos vamos a comer?- Pero Alice aún seguía en la misma posición.

-¡Cree que estoy loca Bells!- Gritó zarandeándome de los hombros.

-Sí, y ahora el resto del instituto también ¿Quieres calmarte y dejar de gritar como una desequilibrada mental?- Paró de zarandearme y se recostó contra las taquillas.

-¿Mejor?- Por si alguien no lo ha notado mi mejor amiga esta colada por Jasper Whitlock, ella y un 25% de las chicas, pero Alice tenía una ventaja; su hermano estaba con él en el equipo de fútbol americano y era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque eso no estaba sirviendo de mucho durante todos estos años.

-disculpa, perdí el control- Dijo al fin tras un largo minuto y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

La cafetería, uno de los lugares más importantes del Instituto donde se definía, según donde te sentaras, que clase de personas eras. Alice y yo cogimos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas donde solo estaban sentados Ángela y Ben. Ellos eran la típica pareja de mejores amigos que al final habían terminado juntos, en resumen un par de tortolitos.

-¡Ang, Ben!- Llamó Alice su atención para que nos vieran.

-¿Qué pasa parejita?-Saludé yo cuando les alcanzamos, y nos sentamos delante suya.

-bastante bien, pero tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo…-Insinuó Ben y no comprendí lo que quiso decir, "Piensa Bella… ¿Acaso se enteraría de lo del Italiano? No, no es posible, no lo sabe nadie, aún"

-¡Se refiere a que estas morena Bella!-Me aclaró Ángela, y es que, que yo pille color es algo paranormal.

-¡Es verdad Bella! lo siento, entre el shock de antes no me acordé de decirte nada, soy una pésima amiga- Se reprendió a ella misma Alice y apoyó su frente contra la mesa.

-¿El _síndrome Whitlock_ ataca de nuevo?- Rió Ben en cuanto lo dijo y yo asentí.

-Alice, hay muchos chicos guapos interesados en ti ¿por qué sigues pensando en él cuando ni siquiera sabe que existes?- Vale, a veces Ángela podía llegar a ser muy cruel diciéndole la verdad a la gente pero era lo que todos pensábamos y lo que ya le habíamos dicho indirectamente a Alice en un par de ocasiones al ver los desplantes del chico.

-No lo entendéis, es él, no hay nadie más para mí- Murmuró levantando la cabeza y empezando a remover su plato de espaguetis con tomate.

-¡¿y que pasa con lo que te pierdes?- Salté al darme cuenta que Alice hablaba en serio.

-Bella no estoy…

-_interesada en otros hombres_ sí, sí eso ya los has dicho pero… ¡vamos! ¡Hasta Angela y Ben salieron con otros antes de empezar a salir!

-Isabella tiene razón- Apoyó una voz a mis espaldas interviniendo en la conversación-… si al chico le gustas ira a ti tarde o temprano, pero no hace falta que lo esperes, por que a lo mejor nunca ha estado interesado en ti.

-¡Exacto! Y es Bella…- Me gire para ver a la voz del desconocido y encontré unos ojos verdes y una resplandeciente sonrisa, "Edward Cullen" pensé con pesar entornando los ojos.

-¿Quieres algo Cullen?- Le pregunté recelosa e intentando ser amable.

-Lo siento no quise escuchar solo venía a que me pidieras disculpas como es debido- Alicie miraba a Edward como si fuera la aparición de una divinidad, y no la culpaba hasta yo lo había echo, Ángela y Ben se limitaban a mirarnos sin comprender lo que pasaba y finalmente decidí levantarme y hablar con él fuera del comedor si no quería otro lío.

-Ahora vuelvo- Les dije y me levanté- Hablemos en otro lado, sígueme- Estábamos a mitad de la cafetería cuando Edward me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestioné desconfiada por la inesperada parada en medio de todo el mundo que ahora nos observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-He pensado…-"ah que tú piensas" mascullé para mis adentros-…que no te conozco…- Alcé una ceja obviando lo evidente, "¡Bravo!, el chico es todo un lince"- y me estas apartando de la gente cuando lo único que quiero es que me des una disculpa por llamarme idiota y mal conductor delante de la clase- ¿éste es tonto o qué? ¿Piensa que lo voy a violar o alguna cosa extraña al pedirle que hablemos en otro sitio? "¡Señor dame paciencia!"

-No sé que pasará por tu mente pervertida pero yo solo no quería discutir delante de todo el mundo- Dije demasiado en voz alta pero ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar cuando fui consciente del silencio del comedor y que e incluso los populares mantenían los ojos clavados en nosotros, "Tierra trágame"

-Ahora tendrás que pedirme disculpas doblemente por llamarme pervertido- Reclamó cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que solo yo le escuchara y se quedo plantado con esa sonrisa torcida que ya me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas.

-YA ME HE DISCULPADO- Articulé cada palabra de forma sumamente lenta para que la información llegara a su cerebro.

-No, no es verdad- Mi mandíbula se desencajó y sufrí un colapso de saturación, mi amabilidad había llegado a su límite por hoy.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES EDWARD? ¡¿QUÉ ME ARRODILLE?- Chillé desesperada y por un momento mi mente valoró lo bien que se sentía decir su nombre en voz alta, pero rápidamente deseché ese pensamiento- ¡¿QUÉ ENTIENDES TÚ POR "DISCULPA"?- Le escupí a la cara.

-Esto- Respondió y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando de repente sentí el impacto de sus labios sobre los míos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario B. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo e intentare continuar la historia solo falta a ver si la gente se anima a leerla XDXD por ahora mantengo la esperanza.**

**:D:D¡No te olvides de irte sin dejar tu REVIEW! :D:D **


	3. Capitulo 2: El rey de la Selva

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**_...A contra corriente..._**

_**Bella ha sido expulsada de muchos institutos, tiene un carácter muy pero que muy temperamental y ser cinturón negro en carate y campeona de taekwondo no ayuda a que deje de meterse en líos y peleas, solo hay una cosa que le relaja y esa es su guitarra, pero tras la última expulsión su madre decide que ya es hora que alguien le ponga los pies en el suelo a su hija reivindicativa con la palabra "justicia" siempre en la boca, rendida envía a Bella con su padre, (del cual se divorció hace años), a ver si él puede domarla. Charlie el jefe de policía consigue mediante el chantaje hacer un trato con ella, por el momento Bella a conseguido no cagarla pero cuando empieza su último año en el instituto un obstáculo de cabello broncíneo entorpecerá su objetivo. ¿Conseguirá Bella finalizar el curso sin que su verdadero yo salga a relucir? ¿Quién será ese chico nuevo de ojos verdes?¿Y cual es ese trato que ha hecho con su padre?**_

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ ¡2 Cap! :P me he alegrado un montón al leer vuestros mensajes, me alegro que os esté gustando la historia :D jeje debo advertiros que en este capitulo utilizo un vocabulario más obsceno XDXD y que hasta el próximo capitulo no intervendrá Rose ;) y la pobre Alice tendrá que esperar un poquito más a su gran amor XDXD ¡y vosotras tendréis que esparar hasta saber el trato k hizo Bella con su padre XDXD! ¡Y AHORA A LEER! **

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES EDWARD? ¡¿QUÉ ME ARRODILLE?- Chillé desesperada y por un momento mi mente valoró lo bien que se sentía decir su nombre en voz alta, pero rápidamente deseché ese pensamiento- ¡¿QUÉ ENTIENDES TÚ POR "DISCULPA"?- Le escupí a la cara._

_-Esto- Respondió y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando de repente sentí el impacto de sus labios sobre los míos._

_

* * *

_

**A contra corriente**

**Quienes son capaces de renunciar a la libertad esencial a cambio de una pequeña seguridad transitoria, no son merecedores ni de la libertad ni de la seguridad.**

_Benjamin Franklin(1706-1790) Estadista y científico estadounidense._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2:**

**El rey de la selva**

Un latigazo de electricidad recorrió mi columna vertebral despertando un cosquilleo en el centro de mi estómago a la vez que aceleraba desenfrenadamente los latidos de mi corazón, y por un momento estuve tentada a ceder y devolverle el beso, pero eso solo hubiera ocurrido en una noche de fiesta con mi amiga Rosalie tras tomarnos unos cuantos chupitos de tequila, o eso me repetía a mi misma, sin embargo mi yo sobria actuó antes de que mi cerebro encontrase una solución, así es como el idiota del volvo plateado terminó volando sobre mi cabeza aterrizando sobre una de las mesas. Entonces la cafetería se sumergió en un silencio absoluto e inquietante, como acto reflejo salí disparada de allí y me dirigí hacia la salida. Para mí, el primer día de clase, había acabo aquí.

Conducía como loca por las calles aburridas de Forks con la radio a todo volumen para evitar escuchar la incansable canción de "Rock and boy" de los Black Eyed Peas que el otro día me descargué para el móvil y lo puse de tono de llamada.

Finalmente mi alocada adrenalina me llevó a las fueras del pequeño pueblo hasta llegar a una gasolinera en mitad de la nada. Aparqué, apagué la radio, y dejé descansar mi frente unos instantes contra el volante, pero mi descansó se vio interrumpido otra vez por mi móvil.

-Alice- Gruñí entre dientas por la excesiva preocupación de mi amiga al ver su nombre en la pantalla, le colgué, apagué el móvil e incluso terminé quitándole la batería, necesitaba unos minutos para pensar y analizar la gravedad de la situación.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y los recuerdos de hace solo un año vinieron como estocadas, una detrás de otra.

**-.-Flasback-.-**

_Los días en Phoenix se habían vuelto cada vez más calurosos como las continuas discusiones con mi madre. Por aquel entonces mi personalidad era muy inestable, tanto que podría decir que era bipolar. _

_-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo jovencita!- Gritó Reneé furiosa entrando por la puerta de casa, acababa de llegar del trabajo, eran casi las doce. Salí de mi cuarto soltando algunos insultos en voz baja ya que mi madre me había interrumpido en una conversación por el msn sobre la salida de esa misma noche._

_-¡¿Qué?- Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz aunque la vocal "e" sonó más que la "Qu" y se oyó algo así como un "¡¿eh?" _

_-He recibido una llamada del instituto esta tarde…- Dijo en un tono neutro y frío, estaba cabreada e intuí que el sermón iba a ser para largo así que tomé asiento en el sofá mientras veía como dejaba su bolso en la mesa y me miraba desde arriba con desaprobación, esperando una explicación de mi parte._

_-¿Y?- Pregunté para que terminara de decir lo que sea lo más rápido posible y así largarme y encontrarme con mis amigos en el club. _

_-¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡te expulsaron cuatro días del instituto y no me lo dijiste!, pero no solo eso… ¡sino que encima llevas prácticamente un mes sin ir! ¡UN MES!- A continuación empezó con su monólogo de "no te comprendo" "tú no eras así" "¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?"…etc etc etc, sus discursos me los sabía de memoria y ya me empezaban a aburrir demasiado así que disimuladamente continué mi conversación anterior por el msn del móvil como si nada, grave error porque de repente Reneé se percató de ello, cogió mi móvil antes de que pudiera detenerla y lo lanzó por la ventana. _

_-¡¿Estas loca? ¡Ahora no sabré si al final hemos quedado directamente en el club o en casa de Alex!- Bramé enfurecida después de asomarme a la ventana y comprobar que mi móvil había muerto definitivamente. _

_-¡¿Quién es la loca aquí? ¿Acaso te estas escuchando? ¡Te importa más dónde hayas quedado con tus amigos que tu propio futuro! Todo esto es culpa de…-Murmuró lo último pero la escuché y entonces la que se cabreaba ahora era yo._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES UNA MIERDA DE MÍ, RENEÉ!- Y salí del apartamento seguido de un portazo y dejando a mi madre atónita al llamarla por su nombre. Aquella noche me dirigí al club, allí se encontraba Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, y en la única que confiaba de verdad. _

_Nada más llegar fui hacia la segunda planta, la planta VIP por excelencia, donde, a diferencia de la planta baja, que era una gigantesca pista de baile con un amplio escenario pegado a la pared del fondo y una kilométrica barra de bar al otro extremo de la sala con varios taburetes, la de arriba, era todo mesas y sofás a ras del suelo, separados individualmente por cortinas de seda blanca para dar más privacidad. _

_Al subir por las escaleras saludé a Tony el guardia que vigilaba la entrada y que me abrió con una sonrisa la puerta, entré y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Aún era muy pronto para que empezase a venir la gente lo que me venía estupendo para desahogarme con mi amiga y el alcohol. _

_Mandé la orden a Rachel, una de las camareras veteranas de "la Rosa", pero a la vuelta en vez de abrir ella las cortinas con mi bebida entró Rosalie con una botella de Tequila y unos vasitos pequeños para los chupitos. _

_-¿Por qué he tenido el presentimiento que dejarme hablando por el msn no era una señal buena?- Rosalie Hale era una chica alta, rubia, ojos azules, piernas alargadas, bien dotada y… en fin, deprimía a cualquier chica normal que se pusiese a su lado, trabajaba en el club y su tía era la dueña, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos por la vestimenta, allí siempre nos dejarían entrar._

_-Porque la confianza da asco. Ahora pásame esa botella- Le respondí y ella dejó la bandeja en la mesita para después sentarse en el enorme puff rojo que había delante de mí._

_-¿Otra discusión con tu madre?- Me preguntó pero antes de contestarle llené dos vasitos y me tomé uno seguido de otro, después le serví uno a ella. _

_-Sí, esta vez se ha pasado, ¡me tiro el móvil por la ventana!- Expliqué acomodándome a mis anchas en el sofá con otro vasito en la mano. _

_-Seguro que si hubieras estado en su lugar hubieras hecho algo peor que tirarle el móvil a tu hija por la ventana - Dijo riéndose y yo fruncí el ceño- ¡oh, Vamos! ¡No me mires así! ¡Sabes que es cierto!- Y su risa se desvaneció al tomarse el vaso que le había servido. _

_-No tiene gracia, ahora me he quedado sin móvil- Rosalie sabía que mi enfado no lo había provocado ni mi móvil ni mi madre así que me sirvió otro chupito cuando vio que ya había vaciado el que tenía en la mano._

_-¿Qué a pasado? Por que esto tiene que ver con tu ausencia en el instituto y tu mes raro ¿verdad?- Desvié la mirada a un punto imaginario entre las cortinas blancas- Bella…-Me animó Rose y me bebí de golpe el chupito. _

_-¿Sabes por que le dejé la cara como un picasso a la abeja reina?- Sí, el día en que me expulsaron fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y Rosalie que aunque no sabía la razón de porqué estábamos machacando a las idiotas de las animadoras se apuntó al bombardeo en cuanto me vio meterle la cara a la pelirroja en el puré de verduras que servían ese día en el comedor._

_-Ilumíname-Pidió divertida al recordar el día._

_-La muy perra de Victoria me restregó que el grupo estaba buscando a nuevas cantantes, y ella había quedado entre una de las favoritas, ¡ah! También me dijo muy amablemente que Leo había encontrado a un nuevo guitarrista muchísimo mejor que yo, y por la manera en que me lo contó creo que compartieron la información en la hora del desayuno- Insinué lo que ya había estado sospechando desde que mi ex-novio me había propuesto darnos un tiempo hace un mes, y yo, como boba, pensando que estaba agobiado le digo que sí para después ¡zas! En menos de dos días encontrármelo en una discoteca totalmente borracho y metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a una pelirroja que no logré identificar ya que se encontraba de espaldas. _

_-¡no! ¡No puede ser! ¡jamás pensé que el muy cobarde quería deshacerse de ti!_

_-ya sabes el dicho "se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo"_

_-O sea que el muy cabrón te ha traicionado con el grupo y con lo vuestro…_

_-Sí, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta-Interrumpí y aparté la botella de tequila de mí, por hoy ya tenía suficiente alcohol en las venas._

_-hazme un favor, porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, pártele la cara cuando lo vuelvas a ver y líate con un tío bueno esta noche, porque Bells ése cretino no merece ni que sepas de su existencia- Ordenó y se tomó su segundo chupito mientras que yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos me había tomado durante nuestra conversación._

_-¡Aquí están mis chicas!- Saludó Alex abriendo la cortina inesperadamente, del susto casi me caigo de culo, con él también venían Andrew y Jason que fueron más normales y nos saludaron con un "Eh Bells" y "hola Rose"._

_Alex es un chico de pelo rubio y ojos castaños con la piel morena, alto y bastante musculoso teniendo en cuenta que es el quaterback del instituto. Andrew no era tan deslumbrante pero también tenía su encanto, pelo castaño oscuro y con algunos mechones revoltosos sobre su rostro, con unos ojos grises y músculos bien definidos. Jason, posiblemente era el más sereno entre los tres, y el más normal, tenía el pelo en forma de cresta y de color azabache, ojos azules como el océano, más delgado que los otros dos pero no tenía nada que envidiar los músculos de sus amigos, y lo digo tras verle en bañador unas cuantas veces. _

_-¿Dónde están Lily y Abie?- Preguntó Rose al no verlas por ninguna parte y los tres se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo mucha gracia y una risilla salió de mi boca._

_-ya veo que habéis empezado la fiesta sin nosotros- Nos acusó Jason levantando la botella de Tequila. _

_-Bueno Bells cuéntale al tío Alex lo que te pasa- Me dijo sentándose muy pegado a mí y pasando su brazo deliberadamente por mis hombros, pero es Alex pienso y no le doy importancia, así que me apoyo en su hombro y dejo que el trío comience ha hablar de sus tonterías. Lily y Abie llegaron más tarde, resultaba que habían castigado a Lily al encontrar el paquete de tabaco, y habían tenido que esperar hasta que sus padres estuviesen dormidos para escaparse por la escalera de incendios y venir al club. _

_Lily y Abie eran mellizas, ambas tenían el pelo de un castaño claro con algún que otro reflejo rubio y la piel de un tostado típico de Phoenix, sin embargo tenían los ojos de diferente color; Lily de un verde oliva y Abie un marrón tierra. Lily era más menuda respecto a su hermana que era más alta y esbelta, ella tenía el cabello largo y ondulado hasta su pequeña cintura, Abie, por el contrario, llevaba el pelo muy corto, prácticamente a la altura de las orejas, sin embargo su cara redonda y sus pómulos sonrosados hacían que el peinado le quedase perfecto._

_La noche pasaba, nos reíamos por pequeñas cosas sin sentido y cuando terminó el turno de Rosalie nos animamos a bajar y a unirnos con la gente en la pista de baile. _

_Gritábamos, sudábamos como si nos hubieran tirado un cubo de agua encima, cantábamos hasta quedarnos sin voz y bebíamos algo refrescante en la barra de vez en cuando. Miré la hora, por inercia, una de las veces que estaba en la barra esperando mi bebida, y vi que eran las 4, entonces unos brazos rodearon mi cintura pero lo que me hizo pegarme a la barra era su anatomía que también quería fiesta, estuve a punto de hacerle una llave cuando me di cuenta que era Alex. _

_-Bells esta noche estás radiante-Me susurró al oído._

_-Alex creo que deberías empezar a beber agua o algún refresco como hago yo, el alcohol te hace decir muchas tonterías- Dije mientras cogía mi bebida pero Alex puso los dos brazos a cada lado de la barra y me impidió salir, pegó su cuerpo tanto al mío que casi derramaba la bebida, ahora solo nos separaba un espacio muy pequeño de su boca, y eso no me gustaba, y menos sentir como su anatomía crecía por segundos. _

_-Vamos, sé que estas libre… Leo me lo prometió- Lo dijo tan bajito que casi no pude escucharle, pero sí lo hice y el rodillazo que le metí a esa anatomía suya me supo a gloría._

_-Adiós Alex- Me despedí sin más, dejándole inclinado en el suelo sujetándose sus partes y le envié un mensaje a Rosalie diciéndole que ya me iba a casa._

_Normalmente hubiera cogido el atajo del callejón por el que en menos de veinte minutos hubiera llegado a casa, pero esa noche me apetecía seguir deambulando un rato más por las calles solitarias de la ciudad. _

_Paré delante de un escaparate y vi mi reflejo en el cristal, me peiné algunos mechones rubios, sí rubios, por aquel entonces llevaba mechas y los ojos pintados con el delineador negro y sombras grises, de repente recordé a mi viejo mp3 en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y me puse los auriculares. Empecé a vagar de nuevo por las calles cuando le di a una canción cualquiera, y que ironía "Brave" de Idina Menzel, la única que no borré desde que estuve con él, una canción que me encantaba escuchar una y otra vez antes de ser la persona que era ahora, comenzó a sonar. _

_Oía el piano, la voz surgía como una suave brisa, escuché atenta la letra y me sentí patéticamente identificada, tuve que parar un momento para comprobar que efectivamente ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas que no dejaba ver a nadie, continué caminando. "Se fuerte" me decía a mi misma, pero lo que en realidad quería era que alguien me abrazase y me dijese que no tenía por que serlo, que podía llorar, gritar y soltar el peso que llevaba dentro, no conseguía calmar el dolor y los sollozos pronto aparecían por lo que rápidamente tapé mi boca con mi mano derecha, en seguida el dolor se intensificó y el agujero que con tanto esmero había cerrado surgió de nuevo en el centro de mi pecho, un agujero que me quemaba y me consumía por dentro, Al final terminé apoyada en una pared donde casi no se veía su color natural por culpa de los graffitis, me deslicé contra el muro de ladrillos hasta quedarme encogida en el suelo, agarrándome el estómago como si así doliese menos, pero lo único que provocaba era aumentar el llanto y los gemidos que parecían interminables, y ahí estaba hace dos veranos, sola en medio de una calle solitaria alumbrada a penas por unas farolas, en medio de la noche, en medio de mi dolor silencioso rezando para que nadie apareciese y me viese, solo quería estar sola y a la vez no quería estarlo._

_-Bella- Alguien me llamó en la lejanía, reconocí su voz y alcé la mirada, Reneé me miraba con preocupación desde el lumbral, no se cómo pero sin darme cuenta había parado justo a unos metros de casa._

_-Mamá-Sollocé entre hipo en hipo, ella soltó la bolsa de basura y se acercó a mí corriendo, por un momento el verla correr hacía mí era como un deja vu, retrocedí en el tiempo cuando no paraba de tropezar y caerme, y ella siempre corría con excesiva preocupación, eso siempre me hacia sentirme protegida, como en ese instante. Llegó hasta mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, hundió su cara en mi pelo y por algún motivo que no entendí empezó a llorar también, me removí entre sus brazos e hice una cosa que no hacía en mucho tiempo; la abracé. _

_Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, entrelazadas y llorando a moco tendido, quería preguntarle "qué hacía a las cuatro de la mañana tirando la basura", o simplemente "qué hacía despierta cuando los sábados trabajaba y a las ocho tenía que despertarse", pero nada de eso importaba y ella estaba ahí, abrazándome como si fuera a desvanecerme. _

_-lo siento- Oí que me decía al oído con la voz entre cortada._

_-t..tonta- alcanzo a decirle- ¿por qué te disculpas?- dije con mucho esfuerzo por culpa de mis lágrimas. Se apartó un poco y juntó nuestras frentes, después me miró a los ojos._

_-Sé que no entiendo por lo que pasas, por culpa del trabajo tengo muy poco tiempo de estar a tu lado…_

_-Mamá-Quise interrumpir pero no me dejó._

_-Es culpa mía Bella, debería haberte prestado más atención, si lo hubiera hecho ahora sabría como ayudarte, he permitido que mi propia hija se convierta en un completo extraño para mí, pero te prometo que no va a volver a suceder, NUNCA ¿entiendes?- Solo alcancé a asentir y a abrazarla de nuevo, me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos abrazadas, mamá tiró la bolsa al contenedor y entramos a casa, de reojo vi el móvil destrozado encima de la mesa del salón, "¿Lo había intentado arreglar?" es estúpido, pero conociéndola, seguro que lo había hecho. _

_No hablamos, pero es como si la conexión que parecía perdida entre nosotras surgiera de la nada, ella sabía que hoy no podía responder a sus preguntas pero mañana sería un nuevo día y quizá, solo quizá, sería capaz de abrirme, pero por ahora subí a mi cuarto y con forme iba vestida me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos, sentí como Reneé me quitaba los zapatos, me daba un beso en la frente y se tumbaba a mi lado para dormir juntas, la última vez que lo hizo yo tenía nueve años, con diez le dije que ya no hacía falta por que era una niña mayor y ya no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero ahora me alegraba que estuviese a mi lado y no se fuese, por último antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo murmuré un "gracias" y me dormí._

**-.-Fin del Flasback-.-**

Cuando me disponía a irme a casa, después de mi pequeña escapada, una repentina lluvia cayó sobre Forks sorprendiéndome a mitad de camino, sin embargo pasé de subir el capó del Jeep y dejé empaparme hasta los calcetines, para mi desgracia eso conllevaría unas anginas como pelotas de golf que me tendrían en la cama por una semana.

Charlie no se tomó tan mal mi huída, ni la llave que le hice a Edward Cullen, al contrario, estaba súper orgulloso de mí, y muy cabreado con el chico. Sí, debo admitir que a veces ocurren pequeños milagros cada cien años, pues la idea de los hechos de Charlie era que yo era una pobre chica siendo acosada por un rebelde que intentó propasarse conmigo confundiendo mi inocente amabilidad, en resumen, yo soy un ángel y Edward el mal personificado.

Durante esa semana enfermita estuve envuelta en la colcha de mi cama como un gusano, solo bajaba al salón para cosas esenciales como; alimentarme, ver la tele y poco más, después volvía a mis aposentos y me refugiaba de nuevo en mi burbuja con mi guitarra, mis libros, (¡oh! ¡Sí! a Isabella Swan la malota le gusta leer ¬¬ no se lo digan a nadie), msn, facebook y… dormir. Les dije a mis amigos que ni se les ocurriese acercarse por mi casa pero por supuesto ninguno me hizo caso.

De sus visitas algo me llamó la atención, pues cuando les preguntaba por el instituto evadían el tema, parecía como si me estuviesen ocultando algo, ¿pero el qué?, dejé de pensar en ello y el lunes lo descubrí por mi misma, el Instituto era un completo infierno, las cosas habían empeorado tanto que no me sorprendería ver un detector de metales y un policía cacheando a la gente.

No comenté nada cuando Alice y Emmet aparecieron esa mañana y se ofrecieron a llevarme a clase, tampoco dije nada cuando el parkín solo estaba ocupado por los coches de los populares, por lo que me imaginé que por eso Emmet nos había traído en su todo terreno a la duende y a mí,(algo me decía que no hubiera podido entrar con mi jeep allí ni negociando con miles de puntos del carné de conducir), e incluso tuve que callarme cuando vi las caras de terror del resto de alumnado en las taquillas pero mi silencio se rompió cuando al entrar diez minutos antes a clase, vi como la rubia de Tanya se acercaba a una chica con una gafas de vista y ropa conservadora.

-¡eh! ¡Foca! Estas en mi sitio- Le gritó a la pobre que se quedó paralizada de miedo- ¡¿Qué no me has oído?- Exigió Tanya exasperada y de repente la rubia oxigenada se puso a un lado de la chica y le dio una patada a la silla donde se sentaba, la chica calló al suelo como un saco de patatas. Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando más, no podía ser verdad, nunca había visto esa actitud en este instituto ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido en tan solo una semana?

-mis gafas…-Murmuró buscando a tientas, aún en el suelo, entonces se escuchó un "CRACK" que provenía de debajo de los zapatos de la animadora.

-¡Ups! ¿Eran tuyas?-Preguntó con falsa preocupación y en su calcetín blanco se tiño un pequeño punto rojo.- ¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡Por tu culpa me he cortado!- Bramó y justo cuando se disponía a darle una patada paré su pierna con una mano.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- Ordené sin preámbulos y por su rostro paso una sombra de sorpresa ante mi reacción para luego ser iluminado por una de completa felicidad.

-¡Eddie!- Gritó en mi oreja y le solté la pierna- ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería?- Batió varias veces seguidas sus largas pestañas al idiota del volvo plateado que tenía detrás, y sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mí- ¿Eddie?-Reclamó la atención de Tanya y por como frunció el ceño supuse que el muy imbécil se había quedado observando mi trasero y me volví para encararle con una ceja alzada.

-¿Buscas algo?-Pregunté cuando su mirada cambió de dirección a mi escote.

-_Buscaba_-Remarcó-… ya lo encontré- Me respondió sonriente al mismo tiempo que me devoraba con la mirada. Tanya me empujó con un codazo a un lado y se colgó del brazo de su brazo.

-Eddie me han hecho pupa ¿me curas?- Se hizo la víctima aunque no se porqué pero aquello sonó muy porno.

-¿Quién a osado herirte nena?- Vale dadme un bolsa creo que voy a potar "¿holaaaaa? ¿Qué fue eso de "nena"?"

-ahí está la culpable y su cómplice-Dijo Tanya señalándonos a las dos.

-Vais a pagar por hacerle daño- La cara de Edward se tornó seria y fría lo que hizo ponerme en guardia pero entonces un pequeño sollozo de la pobre chica que aún seguía en el suelo me volvió a la realidad.

-Sí, supongo que somos una amenaza en potencia, adelante…- Le incité pero él no dijo nada, y vi como por un momento sus ojos vieron a la chica del suelo y comprendió lo que decía. "Yo una vez fui como tú pero tuve mis límites y mis propias reglas, mi propia ley", me costaba admitirlo pero Cullen me recordaba mi viejo yo, ambos en el fondo éramos muy parecidos.

-Tanya, pasa de estas perdedoras, no merecen tu tiempo, anda… vamos a sentarnos en otro sitio- Y Edward se la llevó abrazándola de la cintura hacia otro pupitre. Ayudé a la chica a ponerse en pie y me dio las gracias, por si acaso me senté a su lado. El timbré sonó, el profesor entró y comenzaron las clases. Al menos las clase de Literatura seguía tan aburrida como siempre, lo único, es que tenía la paranoia de que alguien, más concretamente el idiota del volvo plateado, no paraba de observarme, pero mis dudas aumentaron cuando descubrí que en realidad no me miraba a mí, sino a la chica que estaba a mi lado… ¿él estaba preocupado?, fruncí el ceño confundida por su actitud, intentando descifrar los engranajes de su cerebro, estaba concentrada tratando de leer lo que pasaba por su mente cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron, sus ojos eran tan… verdes e hipnóticos.

-¿Señor Cullen? ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Alguna aportación para el trabajo de Shakespeare? –Interrumpió nuestro intercambió de miradas el profesor.

-¿lo quiere a mano o a ordenador?- Contestó arrogantemente Edward y juraría que por primera vez vi una chispa de emoción en la aborrecedora voz del señor Morgan, claramente era de puro odio, otra cosa que añadir a la lista de "cosas extrañas que ha conseguido en solo una semana Edward Cullen"

-para vosotros dos, a mano, y lo harán juntos- Finalizó satisfecho como si fuese el peor de los castigos, y tocó el timbre.

El resto de las clases fueron… mmm…. ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Extrañas? Por que, sinceramente, ver como los profesores pasan de tu cara y van a su bola explicando la asignatura, mientras que el aula se convierte en un autentico campo de batalla de objetos voladores no identificados, de normal, eso, no tiene nada. Tampoco es normal que te encuentres a un alumno en plena faena con su anatomía, en definitiva totalmente anormal y asqueroso, ¡¿Pero que tienen los tíos en la cabeza hoy día?

Suspiré aliviada cuando el descanso llegó, estaba en mi taquilla dejando mis libros y cogiendo el dinero para la comida cuando Emmet pasó por mi lado con su amigo Jasper y ni siquiera me miró.

-¡eh!-Le grité y ambos se volvieron en mi dirección.

-¿disculpa te conozco?- Me dijo tristemente Emmet y tensó los nudillos de sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, claramente él no quería comportarse así, Jasper se limitó a agachar la mirada avergonzado.

-No, lo siento, me he equivocado…-Contesté entre dientes, pero esto no iba a quedar así. Se dieron media vuelta y entraron en la cafetería, un poco más tarde, después de esperar como un cuarto de hora a Alice, entré yo tras convencerme de que mi amiga no se iba a reunir conmigo en las taquillas.

Al atravesar la puertas aquello parecía la Tercera Guerra Mundial, todo el mundo estaba descontrolado; los únicos que ocupaban las mesas eran los populares, el resto estaban afuera, en el suelo, en grupitos por edades y por su forma de vestir, esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Por suerte encontré a Alice entre un grupo de su clase, me acerqué a ella y cuando me dispuse a sentarme a su lado, todos me miraron como a un intruso.

-no puedes sentarte con los de cursos inferiores…-Me explicó Alice y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Alice!¡solo nos llevamos un año!

-lo siento…- Resoplé y estuve de pie sosteniendo la bandeja durante un rato, observando donde podía sentarme pero cuando vi a la parejita de enamorados Ángela y Ben separados, cuando eso era imposible, me cabreé, y mucho, Edward Cullen había despertado a alguien que creía haber enterrado muy bien dentro de mí.

Entré dentro y me dirigí a la mesa, perdón, a la única mesa con gente, donde estaba Cullen, la rubia oxigenada, Tanya, con su séquito de animadoras, Emmet, Jasper y todo el equipo de fútbol masculino, llegué planté mi bandeja con tanta fuerza que resonó en todo el lugar, y me senté llevándome un colín de pan a la boca.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que te has equivocado de sitio- Indicó "amablemente", nótese la ironía, con su voz nasal Jessica, una chica en la que apenas me había fijado que existía.

-Naaaa estoy muy bien aquí, gracias- ¡Oh! Incluso mis vocales distorsionadas habían vuelto a mi vocabulario.

-Bella…-Murmuró preocupado y confundido por mi actitud Emmet. Llegados a este punto puedo decir que Emmet tiene una idea de niña buena y virginal muy equivocada, más tarde tendría que disculparme con él por no mostrar del todo mi verdadera…"naturaleza"

-¡Vete! O…-Comenzó a amenazarme Tanya después de meterle mano hasta lugares inhóspitos debajo de la camisa a Edward, delante de todos y encima suya.

-¿o qué?-Pregunté y comencé a reírme- Mira rubia "esto"- Y cogí un colín para representarla- eres tú, y esto es lo que hago con las de tu tipo- Y devoré el colín como si fuese la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo-…mmm delicioso, ahora sino quieres que friegue mi plato con tu cara saldrás y les dirás a todos que entren y se sienten en las mesas con quien les de la gana, sino no me iré, y comeré todos los días aquí contigo, especialmente contigo, ¡Tanya, tú y yo vamos a ser excelentes amigas!- Grité imitando su estúpida y escalofriante voz aguda, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse y las mejillas de Tanya se tiñeron de todos los colores, desde el sencillo rubor rosado de vergüenza, pasando por el lila enfurecida hasta llegar al rojo de cólera.

-Siento decirte esto pero la plebe está en el lugar que se merece, además todos estamos de acuerdo con eso…- Todos asintieron y vitorearon a su reina pero mi mirada solo se dirigía a Edward, que me sonreía y me miraba como alguien que ve por primera vez el sol, deje de observarle, (sus ojos me perturbaban de un forma que no podía explicar), y miré a Emmet troceando su pan, me recordó a un niño pequeño cuando se le prohibía decir algo y estaba castigado cara a la pared, a él tampoco le gustaba esta situación ni por asomo.

Me levanté y me puse detrás de uno de los chicos de fútbol.

- Está bien, empecemos… tú ¿Porqué crees que ellos no son "guays" y se les debe tratar así?- Le pregunté, al que creo que era el mismo chico que se estaba masturbando en medio de la clase de álgebra.

-No son como nosotros- Respondió como bobalicón y le estampé en la cara su plato de macarrones con tomate.

-¡Meeec! Respuesta incorrecta, siguiente- Continué pero el chico al que le había estampado el plato se levantó de la silla e intentó golpearme por la espalda, y como Edward la semana pasada, salió volando terminando en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡ah, Sí! la morenita- Dije despectivamente a Jessica. Ella miró su plato y seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo "mal día para elegir sopa".

-¡Alto! Ya he tenido suficiente, chicos ¿vais a dejar que alguien que conjunta el negro con el marrón os pateé el trasero?- Los chicos me miraron y aunque no entendían que tenía que ver mi conjunto de pantalones veis largos ajustados, con mi camiseta negra de licra y de manga corta negra con escote en V, se levantaron de las sillas e hicieron caso a las palabras de su reina, entonces me di cuenta ¿Dónde estaba Mike Newton? ¿El rey supremo, el capitán, de su queridísimo equipo de fútbol americano? Miré a Edward y lo comprendí todo, él era el nuevo rey, el rey de la selva, por eso todo estaba en descontrol, Cullen había cambiado las reglas del juego.

-A por ella- Fue lo último que oí y la antigua Bella despertó por completo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿K os ha parecido? *u* en mi opinión Bella es salvaje y ve el mundo como una fauna por eso se refiere a Edward como "el nuevo rey de la selva" XDXD espero que no la haya fastidiado ****con este capitulo y os siga gustando la historia, aún falta por saber muchas cosas de Bella, y de Edward, además de que Leo hará un papel bastante importante en un futuro muajaja v XDXD ¡ah! si alguien está interesado-a el jeep de Bella aparece en el video-clib de Kelly Clarkson - " My Life Would Suck Without You".**

**AHORA SI TE HA GUSTADO HÁZMELO SABER! También admito las críticas constructivas lo que no quiero son insultos (creo que todos sabemos hacer una mala crítica con educación y por respeto a la persona que se esfuerza en hacer las historias ^^) ¡YA SABES COMENTA LO QUE QUIERAS HASTA EL MÁS MÍNIMO DETALLE VALE! :D**

**:D¡NO TE OLVIDES DE IRTE SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW!:D**

**PD: No te vayas sin dejar tu comentario-review ;)**


	4. Capitulo 3: La heroína de Forks

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Hola! Siento tardar tanto pero tenía exámenes de por medio :S, bueno quiero que sepáis que estoy muy contenta y super emocionada con esta historia es la primera vez que con solo el prólogo y dos capitulos consigo CASI 40 REVIEWS jajajajja por casi me caí de la silla cuando los vi jajaja XDXD os lo agradezco mucho me alegra un montón que os esté gustando la historia y espero que siga así ^^ jajaja ya me callo y ahora **

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**A contra corriente**

**No pido riquezas, ni esperanzas, ni amor, ni un amigo que me comprenda; todo lo que pido es el cielo sobre mí y un camino a mis pies.**

_ Robert Louis Stevenson (1850-1894) Escritor británico._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_**[…],**__ entonces me di cuenta ¿Dónde estaba Mike Newton? ¿El rey supremo, el capitán, de su queridísimo equipo de fútbol americano? Miré a Edward y lo comprendí todo, él era el nuevo rey, el rey de la selva, por eso todo estaba en descontrol, Cullen había cambiado las reglas del juego._

_-A por ella- Fue lo último que oí y la antigua Bella despertó por completo._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

**La heroína de Forks**

Dos chicos, que me sacaban tres cabezas y un brazo suyo era como dos piernas mías, me sujetaron cada uno de los brazos, en ese momento cerré por una milésima de segundo los ojos, algo en mi mente hizo "clic" y cuando volví a abrir los ojos supe el modo en que los derrotaría uno por uno.

Otro del equipo de fútbol avanzó para darme un puñetazo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me agarré de los brazos que me sujetaban y me di impulso consiguiendo que una fuerte patada se clavara en su estómago, por consiguiente enredé su cuello con mis piernas y me deshice del agarré en mis brazos, apoyé las manos en el suelo, efectuando el pino ya que seguía sujeta a su cuello, y lancé al chico con el agarré de mis piernas hacia los dos grandullones que me habían sujetado y cayeron en redondo al no poder evitar chocarse contra mi "lanzamiento", tuve que hacer una voltereta para poder quedarme de pie después de esa llave, "tres menos" pensé sonriente y miré a los demás que ya no se sentían tan entusiasmados.

-¡vamos! ¿A que estáis esperando?- Insistió Tanya entre dientes, casi podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas. Entonces un chico algo indeciso corrió en mi dirección, esquive con gran facilidad su puñetazo, pero en seguida medí cuenta que el chico sabía lo que se hacía, pues la forma de moverse no era de cualquier novato sino la de un boxeador, me tuve que andar con cuidado pero sus movimiento seguían siendo demasiado lentos y evite sus golpes con la misma facilidad que con el primer puñetazo, estaba por acabar con el bailecito cuando otro tipo más se hizo el valiente e intentó atacarme por la espalda, solo tuve que apartarme un poco a la izquierda en el momento justo y el boxeador hizo el trabajo sucio por mí. Con el chico de la nariz rota ya eran cuatro, y con el boxeador hice cinco al derribarle ágilmente con un golpe en las costillas y otro en sus partes.

-En vez de mandar a alguien a que solucione tus problemas… ¿por qué no resuelves por ti misma lo que te molesta?- Le pregunte cuando vi que los demás ya no tenían intención de acercarse y Tanya iba a ejecutar su siguiente orden.

Mi provocación hizo efecto.

-Te dejaré en el suelo Swan y no volverás jamás a este instituto- Me amenazó la rubia.

-Acepto el trato, yo me voy del instituto si tú me ganas, pero si yo gano… ellos- Y señalé con el dedo índice a los de fuera- se podrán sentar en las mesas, dentro, y con quien ellos les apetezca, vamos como antes.

-Ok- Tanya alias "rubia oxigenada pechugona" contra la "dulce" y "adorable" hija del jefe de policía Swan, primera ronda.

Después de ver como Tanya se puso en posición de *kick boxing **(NA: el "kick boxing" es un deporte de contacto en el cual se mezclan técnicas de boxeo y algunas de arte marciales como el karate y el Taekwondo)** interioricé un "gracias" a mi amiga Rosalie y a sus incansables entrenamientos en el gimnasio utilizándome como muñeco en sus quehaceres de pegar a Bella como saco de patatas, primer golpe; una patada que esquivé por los pelos, debía admitirlo después de todo la rubia tenía algo de seso en la mollera, sabía lo que se hacía.

-¿Sorprendida?-Me preguntó sonriente.

-Solo un poco- Le contesté arrogante. Después se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque y yo me quedé algo pasota ante su postura, solo lo hice para cabrearla y desviar su concentración, pero debía mantenerme en guardia. Se acercó con rapidez y lanzó una patada alta, sino me hubiera agachado "adiós cabeza", seguidamente realizó otra patada y cuando creía que me iba a dejar sin estómago una mano con un bronceado dorado y de uñas de un rojo intenso detuvo sin problema su patada.

-¡Bells! ¡No sabía que en tu nuevo "Insti" hacían peleas de _kick boxing_!... ¡lo llego a saber y me vengo contigo mucho antes!- "No puede ser…" pensé al oír su voz suave con ese tono de soberbia que le caracterizaba junto al olor de su infalible perfume de _Touch_ y su demasiada perfecta manicura.

Alzó con la mano, que seguía sujetando la pierna de la rubia, mucho más arriba y obligó a Tanya a sentarse en el suelo, después me apretujó en un caluroso abrazo por la espalda, todavía no me había girado a comprobar que era ella pero no había dudas; la millonaria, perfecta en todo, rubia pero inteligente y quien era capaz de bajar la autoestima en cero coma estaba en Forks.

-¡¿Rose que cojones haces aquí?- Medio grité entre el asfixiante abrazo de mi amiga. Cuando me soltó me gire y la vi ahí, con su sonrisa "trident", **(NA: Trident es una marca de dentífrico, pasta de dientes, en sus anuncios siempre sale un chico-a sonriendo exageradamente tras lavarse los dientes con el producto XDXD) **

Puso la mano en señal de Stop delante de mi cara y empezó a imitarme burlonamente.

-"hola bellísima Rose me alegro de verte" hola Bells yo también te he echado de menos…- Dijo y bajó la mano, se quitó las gafas de sol y se cruzó de brazos.

- "hola perra me alegro de verte"- Y comencé a reírme escandalosamente, mi amiga debería de haber aprendido ya, que voy al contrario de lo que me dicen.

-veo que has salido de tu jaula- Respondió satisfecha y yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuánto?-Pregunté y su sonrisa se ensanchó el doble.

-¿Cuánto qué? No se de que me hablas…-Se hizo la loca pero a mí no me engañaba.

-¿Cuánto habíais apostado que aguantaría, Rose?

-¡ah "eso"!- Dijo sentándose en una silla despreocupadamente y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, estos del mismo color que el de las uñas.

-sí, "eso"- Repetí sus palabras mientras ella le robaba el mechero al chico que yo había lanzado por los aires con las piernas.

-mmm… las mellizas dijeron medio año, Jason cuatro meses, Andrew hasta el segundo trimestre y Alex fue el que menos confió en ti, dijo un día y dos horas como máximo.

-y tú…

-una semana ¡he ganado!- Canturreó feliz con su cigarrillo ya encendido.

-¿tan mal me visteis este verano?- La verdad es que no estaba muy sorprendida, ya lo hicieron el año anterior y les hice perder a todos, sin embargo este verano seguramente me había quejado demasiado y les di motivos para hacerles ver mi verdadera desgracia en el cautiverio al que estaba sometida.

-¡era obvio que no aguantabas la idea de otro año ni por un segundo!- Le dio una calada al cigarro, soltó el humo y comenzó a reírse divertida.

-¡eh! ¡Nuestra pelea no ha terminado!- Gritó Tanya perpleja desde el suelo. Rosalie la miró por un segundo tomando otra calada y soltando el humo de forma sumamente lenta en su cara, volvió a mirarme a mí y siguió con su habladuría como si nada. Si Rose ignoraba a alguien de esa manera solo podía significar dos cosas; una, no valía la pena, y dos, no tenía algo que llamase su atención, creo que lo hizo por ambas cosas.

-Rose siento interrumpirte pero ella tiene razón, hemos hecho un trato- Rosalie resopló molesta y miró de nuevo a Tanya como si fuese un molesto grano en el culo.

-Tú y tú lealtad…-Murmuró- Esta bien, pero… ¿es que no te he enseñado nada? Las peleas de un uno contra uno no se hacen en el instituto, donde te pueden interrumpir.- Ahí llevaba razón, vi a Tanya que ya se había incorporado y cuando me iba a decir algo apareció la directora y su secretaria por la puerta de la cafetería junto con mi padre y otro policía más. Rosalie escondió en su espalda la mano con la que cogía el cigarrillo, se levantó de la silla y me arrastro a la mesa donde los únicos que seguían sentados eran cinco del equipo de fútbol masculino, entre ellos estaban Emmet y Jasper, y Edward sentado e indiferente en su asiento. Rose sumergió el cigarro en el vaso de agua de Emmet y le guiñó un ojo de complicidad, se dio la vuelta y puso su cara más inocente.

-¡Te dije que la encontraría!- Le dijo a mi padre que estaba estupefacto al igual que la directora, la secretaria y el policía.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó mi padre articulando cada palabra.

-No te lo vas a creer Jefe…- Empezó Rose, y es que ella por algún motivo que desconocía se llevaba tan bien con Charlie que hasta tenía la confianza de ponerle mote y llamarle así delante suya-… estaba buscando la cafetería como me dijiste donde estaría Bells, y cuando llego me encuentro con que todos están a fuera sentados en el suelo contra su voluntad por que este grupito, algunos también obligados, les ha dicho que no podían comer dentro y en las mesas, total que Bella, ya sabe como es su hija jefe, ha sido la única en plantarles caras y dejarles claro que ella no iba a permitir que semejante abuso se produjese en el tranquilo instituto de Forks, ¿Y cómo cree que han respondido ellos? ¡La han atacado! O sea ella se lo dice con la mayor educación posible y estos salvajes querían ¡DIOS SANTO ES QUE NO ME ATREVO NI A DECIRLO EN VOZ ALTA LO QUE QUERÍAN!- Para terminar puso una mano en su frente para darle un toque más dramático, pero lo peor de todo es que parecía sincera y la gente siempre caía.

-¿Bella es eso cierto?- Cuestionó la directora.

-Por desgracia directora…- Y quebré la voz a propósito para hacerles creer que estaba apunto de llorar-…ella tiene razón- Y escondí mi cara en el hombro de Rose quien me abrazaba protectoramente, como odiaba estas escenitas teatrales.

-¡directora están mintiendo!- Saltó Tanya- Bella ha venido a nosotros y nos a atacado- Contradijo queriendo hacerse la víctima.

-Tanya, ¿Es verdad que no habéis dejado que el resto del alumnado se siente en las mesas? – Le preguntó mi padre.

-Bueno…yy yo señor Swan…-Tartamudeó patéticamente y mi padre y la directora lo tomaron como un "sí".

-Que sepáis que esto se merece un parte de expulsión de siete días…- Le anunció la directora-…ahora por favor señorita Swan ¿podría venir a mi despacho?...

…

…

…

-Me niego- Respondí rotundamente. Estábamos en el salón de casa, me acababa de despertar del sock que me habían provocado las palabras de la directora en su despacho, era una sensación extraña que de repente los adultos pasen de verte como la peor escoria, a que te vean casi como una semidiosa e hija perfecta. Sin embargo la última parte de la conversación me hubiera gustado no escucharla, pero por supuesto mi padre se encargaba de insistirme ante aquella horrible propuesta.

-Bella…-Me regaño Charlie por el tono de mi contestación.

-Papá esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trato- Me defendí-… además a mí nunca me gustaron las reglas para ahora tener que asegurarme de que el resto las cumpla ¿A qué si Rose?- Busqué la ayuda en mi amiga.

-Esto Bells…. A veces ser el bueno, el poli, el héroe… no está mal- Dijo evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ha prometido para que me vendas?- Le pregunté escéptica.

-Rose no te ha vendido, le he pedido que viniera porque sabía que tenías problemas con ese chico en el instituto… ha venido para animarte, ambos pensamos que te haría bien verla- Me explicó Charlie pero no se por qué yo seguía viendo en la frente de mi mejor amiga la palabra "Traidora" gravada con hierro candente.

-¡Papá sabes como soy y me estás pidiendo que sea la poli del Insti! Sé que te hace ilusión que siga tus pasos… pero creo que hasta aquí llega tu fantasía- Charlie frunció el ceño, pero ¿qué esperaba? que la directora después de decirme; señorita Swan el centro sabe perfectamente tus "antecedentes" y aún así nunca les hemos dado mucha importancia… verá lo que yo le quería pedir, más bien proponer, era que dado que usted tiene experiencia de sobra con este tipo de problemas, era si podría ayudarnos con el orden y la estabilidad del centro ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba ha decir "sí"? ¿Gritar y ponerme a dar saltitos de alegría? ¡Vamos! ¡Que aunque haya sabido comportarme durante un año no significa que ahora sea un alma cándida o una samaritana!

-Rose te ayudará.

-¡¿Qu…Qué? Disculpa jefe pero ¿Qué has dicho que hará Rose?- Interrumpió Rose casi en un ataque de pánico.

-Así es, no te lo quise comentar antes por petición de tus padres, pero es cierto, el año pasado hablé con tus padres por teléfono y me dijeron que también te veían algo despistada en tus estudios… cuando les conté que a Bella le iba tan bien me dijeron que si podrías venir tú también, sin embargo en ese momento le dije que no para que Bella no se desconcentrara…, pero ahora que necesita una mano amiga que la comprenda es el momento adecuado, la semana pasada hablé nuevamente con ellos y estaban encantados con la idea.

-Pp…pe… pero…-Tartamudeó mi amiga y yo comencé a reírme como loca en el sofá.

-¡Esta bien jefe!, no se preocupe por la seguridad y tranquilidad de su pueblo ¡Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan tiraran al contenedor de la basura a toda la escoria!- Mi risa escandalosa se cortó de repente, ¿Es que el olor del pintauñas le había afectado al cerebro?

-¡Estupendo! ¡Sabía que podía contar con vuestra ayuda! Ahora mismo llamaré a la directora para comunicárselo…-Charlie se levantó del sofá y cogió su teléfono móvil, después desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Por favor dime que de repente te diste cuenta que eras rubia y te volviste tonta- Concluí y Rose me hecho una mirada asesina, si las miradas matasen...

- ja, ja … que graciosa, pero no, encima que lo hago por ti…

-¿por mí? A ver explica eso…¬¬

-Bella si no aceptas el trato, tarde o temprano romperás el acuerdo que hiciste con tú padre y acabarás en un reformatorio.

**-FlasBack—**

_**1 año antes, Forks, 1 de Septiembre, casa del Jefe de policía Swan…**_

_-Supongo que sabes por qué estas aquí- Me dijo Charlie._

_-Que siiiiii papá, no empieces tú también…-Le contesté cansada otra vez de los sermones, aunque Reneé y yo habíamos pasado un verano medianamente bien, había decidido mandarme con mi padre a vivir, sospecho que es más fácil cargarle el muerto a otro._

_-A mi me hablas con respeto- Me cortó elevando la voz pero sin gritar- yo no soy como tú madre, que te quede bien claro que si tengo que ponerte a alguien para que te vigile las 24 horas del día, lo haré, que si tengo que meterte en una celda para que te calmes, lo haré, y si tengo que ponerte unas esposas también lo haré._

_-¡Si es así como me ves! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo papá!- Le reté. Y adivinar donde pasé mi primer día en Forks… exacto, en una celda del pequeño y verde pueblo._

…

…

…

_-Si consigues terminar el instituto con buenas notas y sin ningún escándalo serás libre para hacer lo que quieras, pero si sigues comportándote como si todo te molestase y te diese igual te llevaré a un reformatorio, a lo mejor ellos pueden hacer lo que ni tu madre ni yo hemos podido, educarte. _

_Miré a Charlie desde el interior de la celda, lo decía en serio, estaba dispuesto a enviarme a un reformatorio._

_-Entonces esto es un trato- Finalicé y el asintió._

**-Fin del FlasBlack—**

-Gracias- Suspiré-Tienes razón, si no hubiera sido por ti ahora Charlie estaría cavilando sobre mi futuro en este instante, ¿pero por que quieres ayudarme? Es mi problema…

-Bells soy tu amiga desde que comprobamos en la guardería que la plastilina no era comestible, además me ha sorprendido que mis padres se preocupen por mí, la última vez que los vi fue hace seis meses, ni si quieran vinieron por mi cumpleaños; solo una tarjeta y regalos… así es como piensan que se solucionan las cosas, siempre trabajando y viajando, pero nunca han tenido tiempo para su única hija…

-lo siento- Dije apenada y la abracé para consolarla. En ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó y escuché como mi padre abrió la puerta.

-¡ahhhhh!-Oí una voz aguda chillando de emoción en el recibidor- ¡Bella!-Me llamó Alice corriendo en mi dirección y me hizo un placaje en el sofá.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¡El instituto está patas arriba!- Lo dijo tan deprisa que me costó entenderla.

-Calma *hormiga atómica **(NA: "La Hormiga atómica" era una serie antigua de dibujos animados sobre una hormiga que tenía súper velocidad), **te quiero presentar a Rosalie, ella es mi mejor amiga, junto contigo claro- Dije esto último para que no se ofendiese pero en realidad era verdad.

-¿Tú eres Rosalie? Eres igual a como te había imaginado- Alice y Rose ya se conocían a través del _msn_ pero nunca se habían visto en carne y hueso.

-Tú también ere igual a como imaginé- Sonrió Rose apreciando el conjunto que llevaba Alice ese día, sí, si algo compartían como si se tratase de una religión era su pasión por la moda, o como yo las llamaba "Secta Fashion".

-¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido?- Le pregunté recordando lo que había dicho antes.

-Pues verás, después de que salieras del despacho y te fueses con tu padre, todos los "populares" fueron llamados uno por uno por el psicólogo del colegio durante las clases, a mi hermano también lo llamaron y me ha contado que el psicólogo les hacía preguntas sobre Tanya y Edward, e incluso de Mike Newton, el caso es que ahora se corren rumores de que Tanya va ha ser expulsada del instituto para siempre…

-¿Y Edward?-Pregunté algo angustiada, no sabía muy bien por qué pero me preocupaba no volver a verle- quiero decir si le han dado su merecido también- Intenté arreglarlo pero Rosalie ya se había percatado de que había algo raro en mí.

-¿uh? ¿Edward? Solo lo han expulsado tres días- Respondió sin importancia pero yo quería saber más, estaba ansiosa.- ¿Y ahora me vas a contar tú lo que ha pasado?

Rose y yo le contamos a Alice desde el principio que es lo que había ocurrido en el comedor y por último la conversación con la directora.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico Bella! Si tú y Rose ponéis se acabará el acoso…-Empezó a alardearme con elogios.

-¡para!-Grité- Alice, yo no soy así, nunca me ha gustado acatar las reglas de los demás, siempre he seguido las mías propias, y Rosalie es igual, no podemos convertirnos en vuestras salvadoras, ¿cómo vamos ha hacer que la gente cumpla las normas si nosotras somos las primeras en saltárnoslas? ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te conocí?-Me preguntó Alice de repente- Aún llevabas tus mechas rubias, el pircing en la nariz, los ojos pitados con una gruesa raya negra, la uñas de color violeta…, por tus poros salía ese aire de rebeldía que ha mucha gente le daba miedo o les imponía demasiado para intentar acercarse a ti, sin embargo la única que se interpuso entre él y yo fuiste tú, el resto de gente miraba hacia otro lado o sencillamente no miraban.

"_¿Cómo olvidar ese día?" _Me pregunté a mi misma y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sumergida en mis propios recuerdos…

**-Flasback-**

_Hacia solo una semana que había llegado al pueblo, aquel día me había ido a Port Angeles a comprar los libros que me faltaban para comenzar el nuevo curso en el instituto de Forks, me adentré en una librería y sin darme cuenta se me hizo de noche. Salí de allí y cuando me dirigía hacia mi Jeep los gritos de una chica me llamaron la atención._

_La pareja estaba en la boca de un callejón pero aún así podía verles, el chico al parecer estaba intentando aprovecharse de la joven. Ella seguía forcejeando hasta que él se cansó y le dio una bofetada, había poca gente en la calle pero todos éramos testigos de lo que sucedía, la chica comenzó a llorar y él la arrastró hacia el interior del callejón desapareciendo entre las sombras. _

_Me quedé ahí plantada al menos un minuto en el que mi cabeza discutía entre intervenir o no, solo había pasado un día desde mi trato con Charlie y no quería cagarla involucrándome en una pelea pero al final mi sentido de la justicia ganó y corrí en su dirección. _

_Llegué justo a tiempo, el chico había obligado a recostase a la joven, que seguía llorando, en la fría acera entre unos cubos de basura y unas cajas de cartón, él se preparaba para quitarse los pantalones sin preámbulos pero ni siquiera llegó a desabrocharse la anilla del cinturón, antes yo le propicié una fuerte patada en el estómago y lo aparté de la chica empujándolo hacia atrás. Me hubiera gustado seguir pegándole pero tuve que detenerme, le inmovilicé con una llave de kárate y llamé a la policía. _

_Nada más llegó la poli dejé que se encargaran ellos y yo me fui antes de que la chica me dijera su nombre o me diera las gracias, al día siguiente la chica apareció en mi puerta, me explicó que casualmente también vivía en Forks y el día que la salvé había salido de compras, la chica era tan despistada que se olvidó como llegar al lugar donde había quedado con su hermano y se perdió por las calles de Port Angeles._

_Desde entonces me veía como su heroína, luego no paró de visitarme y seguirme a todas partes, finalmente en poco tiempo nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas, una amiga que me ayudó a controlar mi carácter y a parecer una chica normal dentro del instituto, solo para que mi padre no me enviara lejos de su lado, me confesó que sentía que si yo desaparecía ese chico la encontraría y terminaría con lo que empezó esa noche. _

_Aunque ambas nos hicimos inseparables en solo un año yo seguía echando de menos ser quien era antes, Alice jamás podría cambiar eso en mí por mucho que me necesitase a su lado, algún día yo ya no estaría ahí, eso debía de comprenderlo._

**-Fin del Flasback-**

-Yo quiero que la gente te vea como lo hago yo, y que a la vez puedas ser tu misma- Me dijo agarrándome las manos con fuerza.

-Alice, si soy yo misma me tendrás miedo y asco- Respondí tristemente.

-Eso no es verdad, se como eres y solo quiero que conozcan a la verdadera Bella- defendió insistente.

-Rose díselo tú- Le pedí a mi otra amiga que solo miraba atenta la escena.

-No eres tan mala Bella, eres buena pero a tu manera, además ya no tienes elección- Dijo emocionada- ¡admítelo! ¡Seremos las heroínas de Forks te guste o no!- Y la muy tarada comenzó a reírse, mientras Alice me volvió a abrazar emocionada y yo quise gritar.

En ese momento mi padre apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cariño ve a ducharte y ponte guapa los Cullen nos han invitado esta noche a cenar- Las tres nos convertimos en estatuas de cera.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Charlie.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso?-Logré preguntarle.

-He hablado con la directora y está encantada con vuestra elección, luego me ha dicho que los Cullen querían hablar conmigo, me ha dado su número les he llamado y quieren disculparse formalmente con una cena por todo lo ocurrido.

…

…

…

Hora; las nueve en punto de la noche, lugar; Mansión Cullen, Objetivo; salir con vida. Exacto allí estaba yo, mi día había sido de por si raro así que… ¿Por qué no añadirle también una cena con los padres de mi enemigo?, nótese mi ironía, y encima Rosalie la muy hija de p*ta va y me deja sola ante el peligro, "_bueno, vale a lo mejor estoy exagerando pero es que vosotros no estáis metidos en un vestido azul vaquero, de palabra de honor y con un cinturón debajo de mis pechos que no me deja respirar, ¡ah! Y no olvidemos las mortíferas sandalias de tiras blancas con tacón, según mis dos mejores amigas iba perfecta, en mi opinión iba disfrazada ¿Dónde están mis deportivas desgastadas? Las hecho de menos T.T_

-Bella ¿Vas a tocar al timbre o nos vamos a quedar aquí mirando la puerta toda la noche?- Dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tampoco es una mala idea- Me miro mal y se adelantó para tocar el timbre- Solo era una sugerencia…-Murmuré nerviosa y la enorme doble puerta blanca se abrió.

-hola, usted deber ser Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks, y esta su encantadora hija Isabella Swan- Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que nos abrió la puerta, debía admitir que tener un padre así debía ser un pecado, "_Un pecado que con gusto me gustaría probar… ¡Bella! ¿Pero que estas pensando? ¡Concéntrate!" _

-Por favor pasen- Nos dijo otra voz mas dulce y una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, y de ojos marrones apareció ofreciéndonos entrar al interior de la casa.

En verdad hacían una pareja adorable y perfecta, ambos emitían un aura de felicidad y amor aplastante, los dos eran increíblemente guapos y vestían de manera muy elegante. Nos llevaron al salón principal donde podría caber toda mi casa ahí dentro.

Nos sentamos en unos sofás veis a la vez que una sirvienta dejó en la mesita de en medio unas galletitas y otros aperitivos.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerles, mi nombre es Carlise y ella es mi esposa Esme, estamos muy avergonzados por el comportamiento de nuestro hijo, por favor Isabella espero que puedas perdonarnos.

-Llámenme Bella, y yo no tengo nada que perdonarles, ustedes no son los culpables de los errores que cometa su hijo.

-¿Errores?-Intervino una voz en la entrada de la puerta.

-Sí, ya eres mayorcito para pensar por ti mismo lo que está bien y lo que está mal- Le eché en cara.

-Bella no seas grosera- Me regañó mi padre delante suya y Edward me sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa de lado.

-No, al contrario señor Swan, Bella tiene mucha razón pero, sin embargo, nosotros seguimos siendo sus padres y nos sentimos responsables de sus actos- Contestó Esme con total sinceridad, ¿Cómo era posible que Edward se hubiera convertido en el tipo que era ahora teniendo unos padres así?, las personajes por lo general eran así en muchas ocasiones por el ambiente familiar, por ejemplo Rosalie nunca tuvo a sus padres cerca cuando los necesitó, la madre de las mellizas murió cuando ellas nació y su padre iba ahora por su sexto matrimonio, o yo misma; padres separados, donde ninguno quiso encargarse de su hija hasta que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de los errores que cometieron, pero ¿él? ¿Qué diablos lo había llevado a ser así cuando tenía unos padres que lo querían y se preocupaban por él?

-Señor la cena está servida- Anunció una sirvienta.

-Vayamos a cenar- Dijo Carlise y fuimos al comedor; una sala rectangular con una larga mesa de madera y alrededor de esta unas sillas con aspecto de ser muy cómodas. La mesa estaba muy bien decorada con el más fino mantel y una bajilla, seguramente carísima.

-Antes de sentarnos y comenzar nos gustaría que nuestro hijo se disculpase adecuadamente, Edward- Le instó su padre. Edward soltó un suspiro y me miró seriamente.

-Bella ¿Perdonarías mi comportamiento? Además te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- Me dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos, casi pierdo el equilibrio sino fuera el codazo que me dio disimuladamente mi padre.

-eh… claro, te daré una segunda oportunidad- Contesté forzosamente con una sonrisa, por mucho que dijera todo eso no valía nada una vez en el instituto y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Y ahora ya podemos cenar, Edward, Bella sentaros juntos para que podáis hablar de vuestras cosas- Nos pidió Esme y me guiñó un ojo.

Todo iba bastante bien, Edward y yo no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra y de vez en cuando interveníamos en la conversación de nuestros padres que era sobre el trabajo de cada uno, resultaba que Carlise vivió antes aquí cuando era muy pequeño pero se fue con once años a Inglaterra, allí se convirtió en doctor y conoció a su esposa, había vuelto a su pueblo natal en busca de menos estrés donde pasar más tiempo con su familia, ahora trabajaba en el hospital, y Esme había sido una importante abogada al frente de su propio buffet, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a las tareas del hogar, era ama de casa.

-¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Bella?- Me preguntó Esme inesperadamente y yo por casi me ahogaba con el trozo de pan que bajaba por mi garganta.

-pues… bueno mi padre tiene la fantasía de que sea policía como él- Reí cuando pensé lo que había dicho- pero ahora mismo no tengo nada claro- Contesté con algo que sabía que no era una mentira, me costaba engañar a aquellas personas que eran tan amables conmigo.

-Eso es normal, cuando yo tenía tu edad tampoco sabía lo que quería hacer hasta el último momento- Carlise habló como si de aquellos días hubieran pasado siglos pero yo no le echaría mucho más de 35 años, parecía tan joven, al igual que su mujer.

-¿Cuáles son tus aficiones? Tus gustos o tus materias favorista, eso me ayudó a mi a decantarme por la medicina.

-A Bella le gusta mucho leer, sabe tocar la guitarra, cantar y es muy buena en los deportes, y aunque ella no lo admita también es una buena estudiante, deberíais ver sus notas en biología- Charlie comenzó alardear tanto de mí que consiguió que me sonrojara, pero por una parte me confundió, no sabía que me prestara tanta atención.

-Vaya, además de ser una chica guapa tienes muchas virtudes- Rió Esme y yo me sonrojé más.

-Creo que ya se porque Edward te ha estado molestando tanto- Insinuó Carlise y yo no entendí nada.

-A mi me gustaría ser médico, también me gusta la música, toco el piano- Habló repentinamente Edward al parecer el comentario de su padre le molestó y quería cambiar de tema.

-Que interesante- Le halagó mi padre.

La cena transcurrió, y cuando ya terminamos el postre, mi padre y sus padres continuaron hablando, yo un poco cansada me liberé con la excusa de ir al baño, y una sirvienta me guió hasta el aseo del piso de arriba, cuando abrí la puerta y me disponía a salir una mano me empujó hacia dentro de nuevo, sus brazos me acorralaron contra la pared, cerró la puerta con una patada y nuestros cuerpos se quedaron totalmente pegados.

-Edward ¿pero que crees que estas haciendo?- Dije enojada e intenté liberarme pero era como una estatua, no se movía ¿Cómo era que ahora tenía tanta fuerza?

-Eres como yo- Susurro apenas unos centímetros de mis labios mientras me miraban como si fuese lo que tanto había anhelado un niño pequeño por el día de navidad.

-no se de que me hablas…-Me defendí pero sabía que me había pillado, "_¿habrá investigado sobre mi antiguo instituto?", _desvié la mirada pero él me obligó a mirarle de nuevo cogiéndome por la barbilla delicadamente con una de sus manos.- Edward- El deseo en mi voz al pronunciar su nombre me delató y supe que si me besaba en ese instante no tendría fuerzas para resistirme.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Queréis saber que pasa a continuación verdad? jjeje que morbosos/-as que somos, pero esk Eddie también... en el baño y los padres abajo ¡anda que no sabe ni na! jajaja XDXD jo no se vosotrs pero yo kiero ser Bella XD, aunque Eddie sea malo a mi me encanta (seee que masoca que soy XDXD), pero como ya sabéis guardo muchas cosas que explicaran la actitud de Edward (y no os las pienso contar :P). Y después de reclamar mi cabeza por dejaros así solo os digo una última cosa: REVIEEEEEWSSSSSSSSS! **

**¡AH! No se si lo habréis notado pero e intentado hacerlo más largo por petición de algunas XDXD ojalá tuviera más tiempo pero esto es todo lo que he podido alargarlo :(. Y ahora dejar vuestras opiniones, (si os gusta este Edward, si creéis xk su comportamiento es así...etc) TODO lo que querríais decirme, comentar sobre la historia, se admiten sobre todo cualquier tonteria jajajaj XDXD (excepto comentarios insultantes), y también bien venidas sean las críticas constructivas, que de los errores se aprenden ^^ **

**:D:D¡DEJA TU REVIEW!:D:D**

**PD: No te vayas sin dejar tu REVIEW/COMENTARIO/MENSAJE XDXD**


	5. Capitulo 4: Clases Particulares

******NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Hola tods! bueno aquí está el cuarto capitulo, agradezco mil veces vuestro reviews, espero k ****sigáis**** leyéndome XDXD. Antes de empezar solo quería aclarar las edades de los personajes por si teníais dudas:**

**Alicie y Angela: 16**

**Bella: 17**

**Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Ben:17**

**Edward:17**

**Tanya y Jessica: 17**

**Laurent: 16**

**Jacob:15**

**Leo (el ex de Bella): 18**

**Los amigos de Phoenix:**

**Alex, Andrew: 18**

**Jason: 17**

**Las mellizas: 16**

**Y después de aclararos esto ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**A Contra Corriente**

**La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo.**

_Germaine de Staël(1766-1817) Escritora e intelectual francesa._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Eres como yo- Susurro apenas unos centímetros de mis labios mientras me miraban como si fuese lo que tanto había anhelado un niño pequeño por el día de navidad._

_-no se de que me hablas…-Me defendí pero sabía que me había pillado, "__¿habrá investigado sobre mi antiguo instituto?",__desvié la mirada pero él me obligó a mirarle de nuevo cogiéndome por la barbilla delicadamente con una de sus manos.- Edward- El deseo en mi voz al pronunciar su nombre me delató y supe que si me besaba en ese instante no tendría fuerzas para resistirme._

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Clases Particulares**

Edward se acercó a mi oído con exagerada lentitud y me susurró:

-debo admitir que tu color natural no te queda nada mal "_Be_"- En aquel instante sentí como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí, él me había llamado por el mote que utilizaba cuando tocaba con el grupo ¿Pero cómo…?, entonces un zumbido interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos y empecé a notar como algo vibraba en los pantalones de Edward, (ya que estábamos sumamente pegados), por un momento me asusté, "_¿Qué coj*nes tenía en el pantalón?"_, me quedé como estúpida observando como se alejaba y sacaba, de donde había notada ese zumbido, su móvil, _"Bravo Bells será mejor que te largues de allí antes de comiences a pensar cosas aún más raras"_, me dijo una vocecilla en mi interior.

-¡Stela! ¿Qué tal princesa?...Ahora mismo no puedo pero resérvame mañana por la noche un hueco… ¿Qué quieres hacer _eso _otra vez? ¡Ah! Sabía que al final te gustó, no te preocupes lo volveremos hacer toda la noche si hace falta….. Oye luego te llamo estoy ocupado..… ¿Si es una chica?...bueno algo así- Si sentí algún tipo de atracción se esfumó en ese momento, _"¿Cómo se atrevía ha hablar con otra delante de la chica que estaba a punto de besar? Solo se me ocurrían dos cosas; o Edward tenía muy pocas luces o se creía demasiado lo de ser un "Play boy", sip, sin dudarlo era lo segundo…"_, pero aún a pesar de eso noté una punzada de celos en mi pecho al escuchar el tono de complicidad con el que hablaba a través del móvil.

Me obligué a mi misma a ignorar las palabras y los juegos de doble sentido, y me dispuse a salir del baño. Sin embargo, a penas había entornado la puerta cuando una mano apareció justo al lado de mi cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta, hice un amago de intentar abrirla pero su fuerza era mayor y me lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas?-Murmuró en mí oreja. De refilón vi como se despidió de su "_amiguita"_ brevemente y dejaba el móvil encima de unas toallas que estaban apiladas al lado del lavamanos.- ¿Por donde nos habíamos quedado?- Volvió a decirme, pero después de aquella llamada lo único que me apetecía era dejarle un ojo morado, _"¿De verdad se pensaba que era uno de sus juguetes?"_, mi enfado se disparó como un proyectil cuando inevitablemente la imagen de mi ex me vino a la cabeza, entonces una maléfica idea se cruzó por mi mente.

Reprimiendo una risa me giré sobre mis talones y me encaré a él, esta vez quería acorralarlo yo, me acerqué hasta que nuestras anatomías se rozaron y oí como un gemido de sorpresa y excitación salió de su boca, mis manos se posaron en su cuello como una débil caricia, comencé a moverme hábilmente y sin apartar la intensidad de mis ojos sobre los suyos, fui desabotonando lentamente su camiseta de color azul cielo mientras que a la vez la otra acariciaba en círculos su torneado pecho.

Edward hizo aman de besarme en innumerables ocasiones pero solo recibió con suerte algún roce que lo incitaba a querer más, cuando hube desabrochado el último botón lo miré por última vez y me lancé devorando sus labios en un apasionado y feroz beso. Edward solo se separó un momento para quitarse la camisa con ansiedad.

-¿Tienes prisa?-Le pregunta divertida y nuevamente nos unimos en otro beso aún más intenso, fui empujándolo hacia atrás con mi manos, obligándolo a retroceder torpemente hasta el interior de la ducha, rompí el beso y mirándolo divertida alargué mi mano y abrí el grifo de agua fría, me aparté antes de que el agua llegase a mi. Comencé a reírme descaradamente cuando la cara de Edward pasaba por la sensación de "soy un súper play boy" a "soy un súper pringado".

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó cabreado y empapado cuando salió de su asombro y cerró el grifo.

-Deberías haber dejado que me marchase…-Dije mientras jugueteaba con su móvil entre mis manos, el cual acababa de coger-… Edward- Ahora le miré directamente a sus ojos verdes- yo no soy una de _tus chicas- _Y tiré su móvil al retrete. Salí de allí con la cabeza bien alta y muy orgullosa de mi misma bajé las escaleras, me iba a dirigir hacia el comedor pero mi padre estaba en el recibidor hablando animadamente con Carlise y Esme.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- Inquirió Charlie.

-Era Rosalie…-Respondí sacando mi móvil del bolsillo del vestido y alzándolo en alto-…me ha llamado para preguntarme donde tenía escondido el cuarto para los zapatos- Mi padre soltó una grave carcajada y Carlise se unió a sus risas.

-No le veo la gracia…- Musitó Esme pensativa-… por cierto ¿Dónde se ha metido mi hijo? De repente ha desaparecido.

-¡oh! Pues… antes, viniendo del baño, me lo he cruzado en el pasillo y me ha dicho que se iba a dar una ducha, creo que se había manchado con algo- Corroboré mi cuartada encogiéndome de hombros.

Finalmente, mi padre y yo, nos despedimos de la familia Cullen y volvimos a casa a las once de la noche, nada más llegar la imagen de una Rose durmiendo en el sofá cama del salón, con un antifaz y con la boca abierto toda despaturrada, nos dio la bienvenida. Después de darle las buenas noches a Rosalie y recibir un ruido extraño como contestación, me cambié y me metí dentro la cama deseando que llegase el mañana para ver la reacción del idiota del volvo plateado, _¿Seguiría insistiendo en hacerme una chica más de su extensa lista o tomaría venganza por lo que le hice en su casa?_

…

…

…

-¡Despierta dormilona!- Gritó alguien en mi oído y seguidamente recibí un fuerte cojinazo en mi cara.

-¿Es que acaso pretendes matarme?- Protesté contra mi almohada a Rosalie sin abrir todavía mis ojos.

-¡Bells! ¡Hoy es mi primer día de Insti contigo desde hace un año!- Argumentó ofendida con un falso llanto en su voz.

-ooook- Entreabrí dolorosamente los ojos por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y Rose "muy amablemente" tiró de mí para levantarme. Mediante tumbos logré meterme en la ducha y despertarme del todo, cuando salí con una toalla enrollada a mi cuerpo, un conjunto, (que no sabía que tenía), estaba preparado encima de mi cama. Sin protestar, me puse los shorts blancos y la camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos con rayas gruesas en azul marino, que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de mi cuerpo gracias al tejido de licra. Me sequé el pelo con el secador y me puse mis victorias blancas y unos pendientes de bola, no muy grandes, del mismo color. Por último, antes de bajar, me pinté levemente con un brillo de labios y un poco de rimen, después me coloqué unas gotas de mi colonia en mi cuello y en mis muñecas.

Cuando bajé Rosalie y Charlie estaban desayunando unas tostadas recién hechas con mantequilla y mermelada, ambos me miraron expectantes cuando entré en la cocina.

-Vaya Bella, nunca te había vista taaaan…-Se quedo diciendo mi padre buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿conjuntada?- Terminó Rosalie.

-Sí, algo parecido…-Y mi padre volvió su mirada al periódico.

-Ahora que me fijo tú también vas muy "conjuntada", Rose- Le reproché temiéndome que detrás de esto se hallaba un plan.

-¿Te gusta?- Saltó emocionada de la silla, por un segundo me recordó a Alice, y me mostró por completo su ropa; llevaba una minifalda de vuelo y plieges, a cuadros de colores rosas y lilas, muy a lo colegiada, con una camisa blanca abierta solo por los tres primeros botones para dejar ver el inicio de sus generosos y vultuosos pechos, para añadirle más atención a esa parte, colgado de su cuello había una cadena de plata que se perdía por el interior de su escote, tenía unos zapatos blancos de tacón vertiginoso y su pelo rubio y rizado estaba recogido hacia atrás con una cinta blanca, se había quitado el rojo de sus uñas y se había hecho la manicura francesa, ahora sus labios eran rosas pero su sombra de ojos negra y sus largas y espesas pestañas seguían intactas, enmarcando, como siempre, a la perfección sus ojos brillantes de un azul cielo intenso.

-Ahora si que parecemos las buenas ¿No te parece?- Si ella lo creía así, no iba a ser yo quien se lo debatiese.

-Claro…-Dije no muy convencida y me senté a desayunar con ellos.

…

…

…

Cuando llegamos al Instituto y bajamos de mi jeep la gente se nos quedó mirando anonadados, avergonzada y sonrojada hasta la médula, por todos esos ojos que nos observaban, agaché la cabeza y de repente encontré muy interesante mis pies.

-¡Bella!- Escuché a Alice gritar mi nombre y me volví para saludarla. Alice acababa de bajar del coche de su hermano, que también era un jeep pero mucho más moderno y mejor que el mío, por supuesto.

-¡oh dios mío!- Gritó nuevamente una vez que ya estaba más cerca de nosotras- ¿Cómo has conseguida conjuntarla?- Le preguntó a Rose y fruncí el ceño claramente molesta, vamos a ver que yo no vestía tan mal.

-hola me llamo Emmet Brandon y soy el hermano de la pequeña personita de aquí- Dijo presentándose a Rose con una sonrisa ¿seductora? Bueno, no me debía extrañar el 99'9% de los hombres solían reaccionar igual ¿Por qué iba a ser Emmet la excepción?

-Encantada, yo soy Rosalie Hale, pero llámame Rose, y soy la media hermana de _Be_- Rápidamente le di un codazo a Rose por llamarme así delante de ellos, ella me miró extrañada, supongo que había creído que ya que íbamos a ser las "buenas" tendríamos que llamarnos con motes, y que mejor que utilizar mi… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Nombre artístico?

-Mejor entremos va a…-Pero dejé la frase incompleta ya que Rose me dio un golpe en el hombro, (y como ella nunca mide su fuerza), por casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

-¿Qué diablos...?

-mira ahí-Me cortó y señaló a Jessica, una de las animadoras, que procedía a echar del aparcamiento a un chico y a su coche porque habían aparcado al lado de los populares.- vamos- Ordenó y yo la seguí.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- Demandó Rose.

- ¿Y tú eres…?- Preguntó Jessica intentando aparentar indiferencia ante mi amiga pero la corona le venía grande.

-No te importa- Respondió desafiante, "_como se nota que tiene práctica en estas cosas"_- ahora coge tu coche de segunda mano…- _"uff eso le ha dolido a la descerebrada"-..._ y lárgate del aparcamiento- Lo dijo de tal forma autoritaria que claramente no le iba a dar más opciones a elegir, y si había alguna opción yo de ella no me atrevería a descubrirla.

-¿Acaso crees…?

-Sí, lo creo, ahora lárgate, no volveré a repetírtelo más veces- Zanjó la conversación tajantemente y Jessica no se lo volvió a pensar más. Rosalie me miró con complicidad, quería que yo terminara diciendo algo en plan heroico.

-A partir de ahora todas las plazas son de todos, si alguien se atreve a incumplir esto se las verá con nosotras- Les indiqué a todos los presentes, mire a Rose esperando su aprobación y me sonrió como respuesta, después nos reunimos con Alice, (Emmet ya se había ido con sus amigos), y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Solo me tocó una clase con Rose; Literatura, pues ella se había cogido una opción de letras y no nos coincidían las materias, sin embargo, comprobé que en casi todas estaba con Emmet y Jasper, al menos no se encontraría sola del todo. Pero, aún a pesar de alegrarme porque ambas estábamos juntas en Literatura, me decepcioné al no ver por ninguna parte al idiota del volvo plateado ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Llegó la hora del descanso y en mi taquilla ya me esperaban Rosalie y Alice hablando animadamente sobre algo de la moda de primavera del año pasado.

-¿Cómo lo hacéis para llegar antes que yo a todos los sitios?- Ambas se volvieron y me sonrieron, era gracioso ver como apenas sin conocerse realmente se llevaban tan bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran casi como dos polos opuestos. La deslumbrante y espabilada Rosalie con la pequeña, encantadora e ingenua Alice; una con una visión de los hombres abstracta y contemporánea, y otra, una romántica que cree en el amor a primera vista y en los cuentos de hadas donde solo existe un único príncipe azul.

-Quizás porque no somos tan sumamente lentas en recoger nuestras cosas Bells- Contestó Alice rodando sus ojitos grises.

-Y porque a lo mejor no nos quedamos en bobadas pensando en chicos de ojos verdes y coches plateados- _¡zas! ¿Pero que ha sido eso? ¿Y como tan rápido? _Por un momento juraría que mi mandíbula me había abandonado y tendría que agacharme a recogerla.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- Dijo confundida Alice y con un tono inquisitivo, _oh oh veo un interrogatorio a la vista…, nota mental no quedarme a solas con Alice. _Sin previo aviso unos enormes brazos me rodearon y me alzaron del suelo apretujándome en un caluroso abrazo.

-¡E..mm..!-Intenté gritarle pero me estaba dejando sin aire y lo único que escuché fue su atronadora risa en mi oído.

-Emmet déjala la necesito viva para ir de compras este sábado- Protestó Alice y Emmet me bajó, cuando sentí el suelo de nuevo bajo mis pies lo agradecí eternamente.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de que aplastes mis costillas y me dejes sin pulmones?- Le pregunté terminando de dejar mis cosas en mi taquilla.

-Solo tómalo como una muestra de gratitud- Casi me cantó aquella frase ¿Pero que le pasaba?

-Gratitud- Repetí en tono de pregunta alzando una ceja- Dime que te has fumado que es tan bueno y ya de paso me das un poco.

-Querida Isabella- Dijo pretendiendo decir mi nombre con acento Italiano- mi felicidad no se debe a ninguna cosa que me haya tomado…¿Vamos a comer chicas?- Las tres asentimos sin comprender muy bien su actitud pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que cogiera su bandeja y se sentase con nosotras. Alice se levantó de su sitio y puso su manita en la frente de su hermano, luego la colocó en la suya y así varias veces.

-No, no tienes fiebre- Concluyó pensativa, seguramente estaba pensando, al igual que yo, que tipo de enfermedad le había afectado.

-Alice no estoy enfermo- Se quejó Emmet haciendo el puchero típico de los Brandon _¡genes!_

-Por cierto Emmet muchas gracias por prestarme tu vaso ayer- Le agradeció Rosalie guiñándole un ojo "_¿Me lo parece a mí o aquí hay algo raro?_

-De nada, ángel- _"¿ángel? Puagg, bueno al menos no le ha llamado "nena" como uno que yo me sé que haría"_

-Emmet que sepas que me estoy haciendo ideas muy raras sobre tu abrazo de "Gratitud"

-Ah no, el que se está haciendo ideas raras soy yo, ¿De donde has sacado todas esas llaves y ese carácter? ¿Dónde está mi segunda hermanita Bella?- Comenzó a decir dramáticamente.

-Siento decirte esto Emm, pero no he sido del todo sincera… - Arranqué mi confesión tanteando el terreno para que no se asustase, y se fuera haciéndose una idea de hasta que punto no me conocía.

-No es virgen- Finiquitó Rosalie y yo enterré mi cara en mis manos _¿Cómo se le ocurre soltar eso? ¡Pero será bestia! _

- ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que te desfloró? ¡Dímelo que le parto las piernas!- Gritó en medio de la cafetería, y yo me morí de vergüenza. Alice le pegó una colleja, Rosalie empezó a reírse y yo quería excavar un agujero y meterme dentro.

-¡¿Desfloró? Jajajjaja- Y la rubia siguió riéndose a más no poder- hay- Suspiró quitándose unas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- anda Bella cuéntale tus vacaciones de quinceañera en Nápoles, ¡Cuéntale quien fue el mal nacido! Jajajajaj…-Y estalló de nuevo en risas.

-¡¿Con un Italiano?- Saltó entre sorprendida y emocionada Alice, lo cual esto último me extrañó.

-¿Porqué tenemos que hablar de mi vida sexual?- Reproché y envié una mirada asesina a Rosalie por si se le ocurría decir algo más.

-¡eh Jasper! ¡¿Te sientas con nosotros? ¡Estamos hablando de sexo!- Volvió a gritar a los cuatro vientos Emmet cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su amigo, que se encontraba en la otra punta de la cafetería.

-Por favor déjame hacer los honores Alice- Dije, me levanté y le pequé otra colleja al bruto que tenía por hermano.

-¡auch!- Se quejó frotándose la nuca.

-Bella- Repentinamente Alice palideció y me cogió la muñeca con tanta fuerza que me cortaba la circulación, seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi pasmada como Jasper se dirigía hacia nosotros con su bandeja.

-Relájate y se tu misma, puedo escuchar desde aquí tu ritmo cardiaco- Dije en voz baja para que solo ella me oyese.

-respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente-Aconsejó Rosalie cuando vio que Alice estaba apunto de hiperventilar de los nervios.

-¡eh! ¿Qué tal tío?-Chocó su mano con la de Emmet y a nosotras nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza- Hola chicas- Y se sentó al lado del grandullón enfrente de nosotras, principalmente en frente de Alice, lo que la puso más nerviosa y apretó mi muñeca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-hola Jasper- Saludé con naturalidad.

-hola-Susurró apenas Alice mirando hacia cualquiera otra parte de la mesa que no fuera sus ojos.

-hola yo soy Rosalie Hale creo que tenemos varias clases en común, si no recuerdo mal.

-¡ah, sí! Tú eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?, Yo soy Jasper Whitlock- Después de las presentaciones Ángela con un montón de preguntas, al igual que su novio, se acercaron, dudosos se sentaron en la mesa y saludaron a Emmet y a Jasper algo desconcertados. Alice había controlado su histeria gracias a mi muñeca que la utilizó como pelotita de antiestrés y consiguió entablar más o menos, una conversación decente con su amor platónico, y entre una cosa y otra Rose se atrevió a preguntar algo que a mí personalmente me estaba matando.

-creo que había un chico nuevo también ¿Dónde está?

-¿Edward Cullen? Tiene un parte de expulsión de tres días- Explicó Jasper.

-Sí, pero me parece injusto-Defendió Emmet y yo le miré estupefacta.

-¿por qué te parece injusto? Por culpa suya en solo una semana ha puesto el Instituto patas arriba- Contraataqué indignada.

-Eso es mentira, estas equivocada- Reiteró Jasper apoyando a Emmet.

-no me lo puedo creer, o sea vosotros veis bien como tratan a la gente, peor aún, no me digáis que vosotros mismos habéis actuado igual que ellos- Mi cólera comenzaba a crecer como la espuma.

-No, claro que no, no me gusta nada de eso, pero ya pasaba mucho antes de la llegada de Edward, en menor medida pero pasaba, es un bueno tipo, él no hizo nada, si no hubiera sido por la estúpida de Tanya…- Trato de aclarar Emmet.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté sin comprender.

-Bella, creo que lo que intentan decir es que todo eso no lo causó Edward, simplemente dio la casualidad de que se encontraba en el sitio y en el momento inadecuado, si no hubiera venido todo lo que sucedió hubiera pasado igualmente, ¿es eso?- Razonó Rose y Emmet y Jasper asintieron satisfechos de la explicación que había dado.

-pero ¿Y Newton? No lo he visto en días…

-¿Mike? Se lesionó en el entrenamiento y hasta la semana que viene no le quitan la escayola de la pierna ¿Pero que tiene que ver él con Cullen?- Dijo extrañado Emmet por mi pregunta.

-mmm… nada, creo que me hice una idea equivocada de él- Confesé patéticamente.

-Es más, yo creo, que si todo eso se descontroló fue por que Newton no estaba aquí para controlar a Tanya y a su escolta, se le subió la popularidad a la cabeza a la animadora- Jasper tenía razón, incluso me pareció lógico su razonamiento, si lo pienso bien cuando me pelee con ellos él no hizo nada, no quería meterse en líos porque aquello no iba con él, _"genial ahora me siento culpable, pero sigo sin encontrar una explicación a por qué se comporta de esa manera conmigo, o por qué sabe que antes llevaba otro color de pelo, ¡o por qué diablos sabe mi mote y tiene la cara de llamarme así! ¿Acaso le conozco de antes y no me acuerdo de él? Eso sería una explicación…"_

-¡eh Bells! Vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra siguiente clase- Me despertó Alice de mis pensamiento y recogí mi bandeja para ir a Educación Física.

…

…

…

Al fin terminaron las clases y llegamos a casa, Rosalie me dijo que había quedado con Alice para ver no se que de una pasarela y volvería a la hora de cenar, mi padre dejó un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que había surgido problemas con un oso en el bosque y volvería muy tarde, por lo tanto, decía que no le esperásemos para la cena. Así que hoy estaba sola en casa, había terminado los deberes pronto y estaba aburrida en el sofá sin hacer nada.

Decidí matar el rato con mi guitarra, hacia tiempo que no la tocaba y pensé que después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido era lo mejor manera para extraerme del mundo.

(NA: la canción que viene a continuación la encontraréis en youtube y es de "AC/DC Highway to hell") Me puse en el patio trasero con mi guitarra, (era una de esas que eran eléctricas y luego se podía tocar normal), la conecté al altavoz que tenía y comencé entonando las primeras notas de mi canción favorita de rock "Highway to hell" deAC/DC. Poco a poco comencé a emocionarme, (como siempre me pasaba cuando tocaba), cerré los ojos y juraría que podía escuchar la batería acompañándome y retumbando en mi cabeza, y entonces como una fan que era de AC/DC canté la canción desviviéndome en la letra. Cogí mis Ray Ban y no dude en ponérmelas para hacer un poco de teatro, empecé a bailar, primero movimientos de cabezas y algo de caderas, unos golpes en el suelo al ritmo de la música, los movimientos cada vez más exagerados, y en el estribillo pegar un salto con la guitarra como si fuera a tocar el cielo, abrirme de piernas en mitad del salto y caer de pie, botar hacia delante después hacia atrás, momentos de guitarra cayendo de rodillas al suelo, volverme a levantar y otra vez comenzar el baile, todo sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

Acabé en el suelo de rodillas y echada hacia atrás con mi guitarra de color azul marino, a la que llamaba F.M en honor a otro de mis grandes favoritos del rock el cantante Fredy Mercury, (de Qeen).

Unos aplausos interrumpieron mi gran final y rápidamente me levanté del suelo para girarme y encontrarme con Edward y Rosalie.

-¿Desde cuando estáis ahí?- Quería morirme y no por Rose sino por Edward ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-Desde el principio del primer estribillo- respondió felizmente la rubia.

-Podríais haberme avisado…-Murmuré entre dientes mientras entraba al salón y guardaba la guitarra y las cosas en su sitio.

-¿Y perdernos tu cara al terminar la actuación? Naaaa…además hubiera sido un pecado interrumpirte- Edward seguía sin decir nada, solo estaba parado al lado de Rose escuchando su habladuría.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Tú – Señalé a Rose- ¿No habías quedado con Alice? Y tú- Señalé ahora, a Edward- ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre?-Preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Anoche llegó tú padre a un acuerdo con los míos, ya que voy a faltar tres días al Instituto han decidido que me pase por las tardes esos tres días para que me des clases particulares de Biología, que en la que más flojo voy, a cambio yo te daré a ti de clases de Álgebra que son las que te cuestan.- Quise responder pero mi cerebro se había colapsado, en resumen; yo, con Edward, sola, ni loca.

-¿Tú sabías eso, Rose?- Logré decir.

-¿Qué te costaba Álgebra? Pues sí- Fruncí el ceño a la burlona de mi amiga que por eso hoy me quería conjuntar tan bien. – Bueno, como has dicho Alice y yo vamos a ver un pase de modelos en Port Angeles pero me había dejado el bolso- Dijo cogiendo de la percha una bolso blanco- así que adiós parejita, os dejo con vuestras "clases particulares".- Y como vino se fue, ahora solo estábamos Edward y yo, mire el reloj eran las seis y media.

-Iré a por la mochila- Cuando bajé con las cosas me encontré a Edward con F.M en sus manos.

-Suelta eso si no quieres quedarte sin manos- Le regañe y Edward pegó un salto al sorprenderse.

-Es muy bonita F.M- Halagó a mi bebé.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Interrogué.

-lo pone aquí- Dijo apuntando a las letras en plata "F.M" que se hallaban dibujadas en una esquina del instrumento.

-am, pero ¿Cómo sabías que me llamaban de "Be"?- Dije haciendo referencia a nuestra conversación en el baño de su casa la noche anterior.

-Una vez te vi tocar con tu grupo.- Se sentó sacando sus cosas como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

-primero no era mi grupo, y segundo ¿Tú no vivías antes en Inglaterra?

-Tengo familia en Phoenix y una vez fui a visitarles con mis padres- Se encogió de hombros y abrió su cuadernillo y el libro de Biología.- Empieza tú, luego yo te daré lo tuyo- Sabía que la frase era de lo más inocente pero ambos nos miramos con complicidad al registrar en nuestras mentes perversas las última parte de la frase "_…luego yo te daré lo tuyo"_

-Empecemos- Corte el silencio algo acalorada ya que la imagen del baño me vino a la mente, y su mirada que había despertado en deseo no ayudaba mucho.

-Sí, empecemos- Estuvimos dando clases hasta las ocho y media, de seis y media a siete y media biología, y de siete y media a ocho y media, álgebra. Al acabar recogimos las cosas de la mesa pero nos quedamos sentados en las sillas.

-Edward quería pedirte disculpas, yo… te juzgué mal-Admití con sinceridad y él me dedico una sonrisa amable, y para nada arrogante por una vez desde que le vi.

-No te preocupes, la gente suele sacar conclusiones precipitadas de mí- Me sonrió de nuevo al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano entre su sedoso cabello cobre.

-Se lo que se siente- Susurré pero no lo suficiente bajo y él lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué cambiaste?- Soltó de repente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A tu aspecto, tu forma de ser, yo te calé desde el primer momento en que te vi, miento, reconozco que al principio no te reconocí hasta que me llamaste idiota delante de toda la clase- Y se echó a reír, sin darme cuenta noté como en mis oídos podía escuchar a mi corazón bombear, _"uno, dos, tres… ¿Por qué mi pulso se había acelerado? ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa?_

-Siempre he sido una chica muy problemática- Empecé a explicarle- hace un año, en Phoenix, me expulsaron de mi séptimo instituto, mi madre ya estaba harta, supongo, no la culpo, y me envió con mi padre, ellos están divorciados, mi padre no es como Reneé y me dejó las cosas bien claras desde el principio, si cometía un error me enviaría a un reformatorio, conocí a una amiga que fue a uno y no son nada bonitos, así que decidí aguantar la pantomima hasta mi último año de Instituto, cuando cumpla la mayoría seré libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Entiendo, aunque a mi me pones tanto de chica mala como de niña buena- Y el idiota del volvo plateado resurgió entre sus cenizas, solo había que ver como ponía su estúpida sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Ya hemos terminado, seguro que tendrás ganas de irte a casa- Me levanté de la silla y Edward me imitó.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Me abrazó por la espalda y cuando sentí su aliento en mi nuca se me erizó la piel.

-¿Y tú porque eres así? Tienes unos padres que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, se les nota a distancia.- Balbuceé entre dientes.

-Tú no sabes nada- Y en vez de alejarse, como esperaba que hiciera cuando noté que se había enfadado al preguntárselo, me dio la vuelta y me besó bruscamente, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y fueron subiendo por debajo de mi camisa, sentí como una de sus manos ya estaba al borde de la tela del sujetador. Sin poder evitarlo gemí de excitación, tenía ganas de más pero debía controlarme y parar aquello, su lengua entró como una intrusa en el interior de mi boca, apenas podía oponer resistencia sabiendo que yo deseaba cosas peores que un simple magreo, y él lo sabía.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya he vuelto! Al final no era nada lo del oso- Y como el aceite y el agua Edward y yo nos separamos al instante, Charlie apareció por la puerta con su viejo amigo Bill, y el hijo de este, Jacob, que tenía tan solo 15 años.

-Espero que no interrumpamos vuestras clases- Se disculpó Bill desde su silla de ruedas.

-¿eh? No, ya hemos terminado- Dije velozmente- Edward ya se iba ¿verdad?

-Sí, mañana nos vemos Bella, adiós señor Swan, señor…

-Black y él es su hijo Jacob- Les presentó mi padre.

-señor Black, Jacob- Y Edward agarró su mochila, se la puso en su hombro drecho y se encaminó hacia el recibidor.

-Bella acompáñale- Me ordenó en voz baja Charlie y le obedecí, le acompañé hasta su volvo plateado y antes de subirse se giro y me miró de arriba a bajo.

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa o al joven "Jacob" se le van a salir los ojos de tanto mirarte- Aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, o era como yo me lo quería tomar, noté como casi gruñía el nombre de Jacob.

-claro ahora voy y me pongo el hábito de monja- Contesté irónicamente. Edward me acercó a él cogiéndome de la cintura, y sin dejarme pensar lo que iba ha hacer, me besó brevemente en los labios.

-¡Edward!- Recriminé molesta y me separé de él.

-Antes no he escuchado queja- Se mofó de mí sonriendo divertido por mi reacción.

-Lo que ha pasado dentro no se volverá a repetirse ¿vale?, tú eres ahora el "chico malo" y yo, como muy bien has dicho antes, "la niña buena", mientras que eso se así no puede haber nada entre nosotros, entiéndelo, podrías estropearlo todo…lo siento- Y corrí hacia el interior de la casa sin esperar ninguna respuesta a cambio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡¿OS HA GUSTADO? jaja espero k sí, o al menos k os lo halláis pasado igual de bien que yo escribiéndolo XDXD hay pobre Eddie que se dio una ducha fría y ahora se va a tener que dar otra por culpa de Charlie XDXD, bueno prepararos porque esto solo ha sido el principio de las cosas que pasaran más adelante (y no digo nada más XD) ahora dejar vuestros reviews los espero con ansia *u*, me muero por saber vuestras opiniones :D !**

**Así que...**

**¡DEJA TU REVIEW!**

**PD: NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO-REVIEW ;P **


	6. Capitulo 5: Corazones del Pas,Pres y Fut

**NA: Todos los personajes, derechos de autor...etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola de nuevo ^^, oooh estoy batiendo mi propio récord actualizo una vez por semana XDXD jejej y por cierto que no se desesperen más las que hayan leído mi otra historia de "una mente especial" intentaré terminar el capitulo lo antes posible, ¡Recordad ese será el último capitulo más el Epílogo! ;), y ahora a leer pero no sin antes dar las gracias a vosotrs los-as lectors por leerme, y sobre todo gracias a aquellos que me ponen como favorito y me dejan reviews XDXD**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Lo que ha pasado dentro no se volverá a repetir ¿vale?, tú eres ahora el "chico malo" y yo, como muy bien has dicho antes, "la niña buena", mientras que eso se así no puede haber nada entre nosotros, entiéndelo, podrías estropearlo todo…lo siento- Y corrí hacia el interior de la casa sin esperar ninguna respuesta a cambio._

_

* * *

_

**A Contra Corriente**

**El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto.**

_François de la Rochefoucauld__(1613-1680) Escritor francés._

**Capitulo 5:**

**Corazones del pasado, presente y futuro**

-Espera, rebobina y congela, primero; ¿Le diste un baño de agua fría?, segundo; ¿Le tiraste el móvil al retrete? ¿Y todo eso en tu casa? ¡¿Y aún así le gustas?- Rosalie comenzó a reírse hasta el extremo de tener que poner sus manos en su estómago- ¡te lo dije!- Soltó de repente- ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que serías peor que tú madre cuando te tiró el móvil por la ventana!- Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía viendo como se reía escandalosamente de mí en mi propio cuarto. Era Sábado, Charlie había salido a pescar y Rose y yo nos habíamos quedado en casa, todo esto hubiera quedado en el olvido si Edward se hubiera comportado como un niño bueno en las clases particulares…

**-Flasback-**

_El segundo día con Edward había resultado bastante normal gracias a que mi padre había estado presente toda la tarde, hoy era el último día de nuestras clases mañana volvería al instituto y seríamos dos extraños tal y como yo le había dejado claro antes de ayer. _

_El timbre sonó y fui al recibidor-hola, pasa- Dije cuando le abrí la puerta. Como el día anterior, nos pusimos a estudiar en el comedor con la atenta mirada de Charlie sobre nosotros. Edward me estaba dando Álgebra cuando el móvil de mi padre sonó de repente._

_-al habla el policía Swan ¿eh? ¡Vale, voy para allá en seguida!- Charlie se levantó y cogió de nuevo todas sus cosas- Esto… Bella os dejo solos me han llamado de la oficina, al parecer ha habido una accidente de coche a las afueras de Forks, pero Rosalie llegará pronto de la compra…adiós- Se despidió no muy convencido y salió por la puerta. _

_-estamos solos-Recalcó lo evidente Edward._

_-Sí, lo estamos, ¿Seguimos?-Le respondí poniendo mi mano sobre el libro, cuando iba a retirarla él la cogió y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, nuestros ojos se encontraban sumergidos en el del otro, Edward se acercó más a mí, quise moverme y parar lo que iba hacer, pero era como si alguien me hubiera hechizado, era incapaz de moverme. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que se acercaba más, nuestras narices se tocaron, noté su aliento de menta contra mis mejillas, y entonces él inclinó despacio la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Edward me besó, se movía despacio sobre mis labios, y con la mano, que no agarraba la mía, la colocó en mi garganta. Poco a poco el beso comenzó ha hacerse más intenso y empecé a ceder regulándome su ritmo._

_-¿Interrumpo?- La voz de Rosalie me despertó como si me hubieran dado un descarga eléctrica y me aparté de Edward lo más lejos posible. _

_-sí- no- Contestamos al mismo tiempo y Rose ensanchó una enorme sonrisa en su cara._

_-Aclararos ¿sí? O ¿no?- Y soltó una carcajada- mientras que lo pensáis detenidamente voy a dejar la compra en la cocina, tardaré diez, no, quince, laaaargos minutos- Nos guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia la cocina con las bolsas. _

_-vete- Demandé, aunque aún era pronto._

_-Bella…-Empezó a decir algo pero yo me levanté y le enseñé el camino hacia la puerta._

_-Ya te lo dije Edward esto no significa nada, no voy a terminar en un reformatorio por tu culpa, en ahora en adelante nos ignoraremos ¿ok?, adiós Edward- Y cerré la puerta en sus narices._

**-Fin del Flasback-**

-No entiendo porqué no quieres salir con él, te vendría bien para olvidar algunos fantasmas- Me dijo Rose sentada en mi cama al lado mía con el pintauñas en una mano.

-Rose, no creo que mi padre consideré a Edward como el tipo de chico que quiere para mí, y ahora mismo estar a su lado me traería problemas, él es igual a como era yo antes- Intenté explicarle pero ella menó su cabeza en desacuerdo y siguió pintándose las uñas de los pies.

-¿antes? Tú sigues siendo la misma, solo cambiaste tu aspecto y sí, a lo mejor ya no te pegas con el primero que se te cruce pero eres la misma, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni tus padres Bells.- no dije nada y nos quedamos por un instante en silencio con la radio de fondo.

-¿A que hora hemos quedado al final con Alice para ir al centro comercial?-Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-pues a las once ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo entretenida pintándose la última uña de un lila extraño.

-no por nada, son las diez me voy a ir vistiendo- Salté de la cama y abrí mi armario, me quité el pijama y cogí unos pantalones vaqueros, por encima me puse una botas altas de cuero negras, y con tacón, luego cogí una camisa también negra que dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho, y tenía unos estampados en blanco y gris de una guitarra eléctrica en la parte delantera, después pasé el cinturón negro con chapas por las anillas del pantalón y lo abroché. Después me dirigí a mi mesita y de mi joyero rescaté mi pircing; se trataba de un arito negro que no se cerraba del todo y terminaba en su extremo con la cabeza de una flecha, me lo puse en la parte superior de la oreja.

-¿Tu padre sabe de la existencia del pircing que te hiciste este verano?

-Claramente, no, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía ganas de hacerme uno- Corrí al aseo para maquillarme antes de que Rose dijera algo más, a veces me daba miedo, siempre que decía algo inocente lo siguiente era todo lo contrario, lo sabía porque por desgracia lo había comprobado en mis propias carnes.

El centro comercial donde estábamos lo inauguraban ese mismo día, Alice y Rose parecían dos niñas pequeñas a las que habían dejado sueltas por un parque de atracciones, yo, sin embargo, me daba igual, nunca tuve un gran interés por las compras, en realidad estaba allí por que en el mismo centro comercial iba haber un concierto de grupos aficionados de distintos sitios. Habíamos comido en un restaurante de montaditos cuando Alice aún hablaba de comprar no se cuantos pares de zapatos cuando cada una ya llevaba por lo menos cinco bolsas y yo solo dos.

-Chicas yo quería ir a ver el concierto de bandas aficionadas- Les dije mostrándoles el folleto.

-¿Pero y los zapatos?- Preguntó indecisa Alice.

-esta bien Bella yo te acompañaré- Se ofreció Rose- Alice ve tu a la tienda y luego nos reunimos ahí- La cara de Alice palideció, por su puesto Rose no sabía exactamente como nos habíamos conocido Alice y yo, creo que en verdad solo lo sabíamos nosotras, ni si quiera Emmet conocía a la salvadora de su hermana de aquel fatídico día.

-No, ve tú con Alice, me reuniré con vosotras más tarde

-¿Estas segura Bella?- La voz de Alice era apenas audible pero la escuché y me limité a asentir con una sonrisa.

-Ok pues en marcha, ¡a por esos zapatos!- Gritó emocionada Rosalie. Ambas desaparecieron por las escaleras mecánicas y yo me dirigí a la planta baja, a la plaza donde habían montado el escenario.

Con forme me iba acercando iba escuchando una melodía muy familiar, cuando la artista empezó a cantar mis pies fueron incapaces de dar un solo paso más, pues al reconocer la letra me había quedado congelada en el sitio "_Esa letra es mía, la compuse yo ¿pero quién?" _mientras "Addicted" (NA: Buscar la cancion de Addicted por Kelly Clarkson español sub en youtube) seguía sonando me obligué a mi misma a seguir andando para descubrir quien me había robado la canción. Por suerte había muy poca gente que se había quedado para escuchar y no fue difícil descubrir a la pelirroja de pelos rizados subida al escenario con un guitarrista al que también me era muy familiar. -Victoria, Leo- Bramé entre dientes, pero ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo peor de todo es que la muy tonta se estaba cargando la canción al intentar llegar al tono correcto, por una parte estaba feliz por que estaban quedando en ridículo pero no podía permitir que unos de mis bebes fueran arruinados así (NA: cuando dice "bebes" se refiere a las canciones que a compuesto o a su guitarra), avancé decidida por la pequeña multitud congregada a los pies del escenario y sin ningún miramiento me subí con ella, Victoria y Leo estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que hacer, Leo seguía tocando pero Victoria había dejado de cantar. -¿Me permites?- Le dije y le quité el micrófono de sus zarpas, y seguí cantando yo la canción, la gente enloqueció y en menos de tres minutos, lo que eran como máximo veinte personas en la plaza, ahora no se podía ni meter un alfiler. Me movía por el escenario como yo sola sabía hacer, Leo emocionado siguió mi coreografía como en los antiguos tiempo, pero a diferencia del pasado mi mirada era mucho más agresiva, estaba muy cabreada y él era consciente. Victoria estaba arrinconada en una esquina enfurecida. Entre la multitud de repente vi a Rosalie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su compañía, estaba con Emmet y Edward, y por alguna razón cuando la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía vi un brillo en sus ojos desconcertante, entonces me di cuenta del significado de la canción y me sonrojé levemente. La canción terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a pedir otra, miré a Leo; no había cambiado nada, seguía con el mismo pelo azabache revuelto, sus tres pircings en el lado superior de la oreja izquierda y uno de aro en el de la derecha, su tatuaje que ocupaba medio pectoral suyo y el hombro, tapado ahora por la camisa de tirantes negra que llevaba, unos pantalones vaqueros a mitad del culo, enseñando los calzoncillos y unas zapatillas desgastadas, sus ojos azules-grisáceos me miraron con esa excitación cuando hacíamos una buena actuación. -¿Se saben alguna canción que también sea mía?- Le pregunté refiriéndome a su grupo y pensé qué habría pasado con los anteriores, al único que reconocí era a Kevin que seguía en la batería.

-Long Shot**(NA: También es de la misma artista)**- Dijo Leo al grupo y me pasó una guitarra- Vamos _l'amour_- Me llamó "amor" en francés y yo rodé los ojos, más tarde arreglaría cuentas con él. La canción comenzó a sonar y me uní a la música con la guitarra, y otra vez no pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar de mi propia boca las palabras que me negaba a decir a Edward "_¿Qué estará pensando él de todo esto? ¿Sabrá que Leo es mi ex? Y si lo sabe ¿Estará celoso? _

La canción terminó y la gente estalló en gritos y aplausos, el grupo bajó del escenario para dar paso al siguiente, una vez fuera del escenario me encaré a Leo y a la pelirroja que no paraba de seguirle como su perrito.

-¿Qué significa esto Leo? ¿Ahora robas canciones?- Dije sin rodeos.

-Te dejaste unas partituras en mi apartamento y las he aprovechado para el bien del grupo- Por una vez sentí la rabia como debió haberla sentido mi madre cuando le respondía con la misma vaguez y chulería.

-¡las has destrozado dejando que una inútil las cante!

-¡Disculpa pero aquí la única inútil eres tú!- Me interrumpió Victoria y la fulminé con la mirada, Leo, por su bien se puso entre las dos, él me conocía lo suficiente para saber las cosas que sería capaz de hacerle a la teñida plana.

-Mantén a tu mascota con la boca cerrada sino…

-¿Sino qué? Sabemos el trato que tienes con tu PAPÁ- Me restregó la muy estúpida, pero debía admitir que aquello me pilló por sorpresa, ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

-Puede que ella no pueda, pero yo soy toda una artista, y encantada, te dejaré la cara como un cuadro de piccasso- Rosalie apareció a mi derecha escoltada por Emmet y Edward.

-Además, no te preocupes que puedes ser la excepción de la regla "guapa"- Amenacé seriamente, con ganas de dejarle la nariz rota y los labios hinchados.

-¡calma! Nena, creía que ahora eras una gatita domada, según había oído…- Leo puso sus manos en mis hombros para tranquilizarme pero enseguida las apartó cuando un gruñido proveniente de Edward le llamó la atención, y por un segundo me miró a mi buscando la respuesta a su pregunta no dicha en voz alta.

-¡Quiero que me des mis partituras ahora mismo! Y juro que si me entero que vuelves a robarme las canciones te vas a arrepentir- Necesitaba romper algo, tener a mi ex delante de mí, comprobar que aún me atraía pero que ahora era un gilip*llas aún más grande solo me ponía enferma.

-claro- _wooo eso no me lo esperaba ¿de verdad iba a ser tan sencillo?_- dame tu número de móvil- Respondió sonriente.

-me lo cambié para que idiotas como tú no me llamasen ¿por qué crees que te lo daré?

-Necesito comunicarme contigo para dártelas y no creo que prefieras darme el de tu casa- Ahí tenía razón, muy a mi pesar le di mi número.

-Te llamaré- Dijo con el gesto que hace un soldado a su superior pero algo más despreocupado, en ese momento una imagen se cruzó por mi memoria y no pude evitar sentir una gran tristeza _¿Dónde se fue aquel chico dulce que tocaba en solitario con su guitarra en los bares? _, ese sencillo gesto me traía buenos y dolorosos momentos, como la primera vez que lo conocí, pero todo eso ya era agua pasada, o eso me gustaba decirme a mi misma, en el fondo, muy en el fondo quería creer que el Leo que yo conocí seguía en alguna parte. Vi, ante mis ojos, como se marchaba con su brazo en la cintura de la pelirroja, probablemente se irían a reunir a alguna parte con su grupo.

**-Flasback-**

(NA: La canción que viene a continuación es This Time de Jonathan Rhys Meyers)

_**En algún sitio de Phoenix…**_

_Rosalie, las mellizas y yo habíamos quedado para nuestra "noche de chicas", habíamos recorrido todos los bares hasta dar con aquel lugar, era un sitio pequeño, todo de madera__**, **__alumbrado por una tenue luz._

_Las chicas estaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre los chicos que habían conocido ese mismo invierto cuando un chico alto, con su pelo azabache despeinado y vestido con unos simples vaqueros desgastados, unas deportivas y una sudadera subía al pequeño semicircular escenario con una guitarra, se sentaba en el taburete y comenzaba a tocar. Con solo oír la primera nota no pude dejar de mirarle por el resto de la noche. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada, sus ojos azules-grisáceos se cruzaron con los míos y desde aquel momento se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras cantaba, como si yo fuera la chica de su canción._

_Después de la canción se acercó a nosotras y yo no podía evitar la sonrisa de tonta que tenía en la cara._

_-hola señoritas- Nos saludó tímidamente, lo que me resultó adorable._

_-hola- Contestamos todas a la vez._

_-todas sois muy guapas pero en especial, y sin ofender a nadie, hay una que ha llamado mi atención- Por un instante se me pasó la espantosa idea que fuera otra de mis amigas a quien estuviese mirando pero de la nada sacó una rosa roja y me la ofreció a mí._

_-¿Me dirías al menos tú nombre?-Una sonrisa se ensanchó por mi rostro y noté el rubor subir por mis mejillas._

_-Bella- Dije sin más y el resto de la noche fue maravillosa, nos reíamos de nada y de todo, al final de la noche le di mi número de móvil y él con una sonrisita de niño travieso me respondió:_

_-Te llamaré- E hizo el típico gesto de un soldado a su superior pero de una forma más despreocupada, y se fue._

**-Fin del Flasback-**

-Bella ¿estas bien?- Desperté de mis recuerdos y me giré hacia Rosalie, Emmet y Edward, me había quedado mirando por donde se habían ido durante casi dos minutos.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- Pregunté repentinamente al darme cuenta que no estaba.

-am… pues… es que la gente comenzaba venir aquí y me dio curiosidad, quería ver lo que pasaba y le dije que me esperase en la tienda, viniendo hacia aquí me los encontré- Explicó señalando a los chicos- ¿por?- Emmet y yo nos miramos espantados.

-¿Qué tienda es?-Dijimos a la vez el grandullón y yo, y nada más indicarnos el lugar salimos corriendo, detrás nuestra nos siguieron Rose y Edward sin comprender que es lo que pasaba. Al llegar como me imaginé Alice no estaba allí.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Emmet sonaba preocupado. Rose inquirió algo pero ninguno la oímos, estábamos demasiado pendientes en encontrar a la enana, recorrimos todas las tiendas que le gustaban a Alice pero nada, volvimos de nuevo donde estaban tocando las bandas aficionadas, (aunque ahora ya no había tanta gente), y ahí sentada en un banco esta la pequeña Alice con sus doce bolsas.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Estas bien?- La zarandeé de los hombros hasta que me miró y me dio como respuesta una débil sonrisa.

-¡ah! ¿Dónde estabas?-Demandó Emmet dentro del papel de hermano mayor sobre-protector.

-¿Eh? Yo… quería reunirme con las chicas y me perdí, pero no os preocupéis me encontré con Jasper y me dijo donde estabais- Aquello sonó demasiado triste, normalmente con solo nombrar el nombre de su "amado" se ruborizaba e incluso se ponía a tartamudear, y si encima se lo había topado estaría dando saltos de alegría como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Rose me quitó la pregunta de la boca.

-sí ¿Por qué lo dices?-Intentó formar una sonrisa pero le salio una mueca, sin dudas algo le había pasado.

-¿Te has encontrado con Jasper? ¿Dónde está? Emmet y yo le hemos llamado al móvil como seis veces pero no nos responde, en cuanto hemos pisado el centro comercial a desaparecido- ¡Bingo! Entre lo último que había dicho Edward, Alice dio un respingón y evadió la pregunta como la peste, las respuesta de lo que le había pasado estaba en su encuentro con Jasper.

-Nosotras ya nos marchábamos- Apresuró a decir Rosalie, ella también quería saber lo que había provocado el cambio de nuestra amiga.

-¿Ya?-Edward frunció el ceño y me miro con sus ojos verdes en un mensaje más que claro de; tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, vamos a cenar unas pizzas en mi casa y ver una peli…-Me excuse.

-Bella…-Empezó a decir algo Edward pero Rose le interrumpió.

-¡exacto! ¡Fiesta de pijamas!- Grito felizmente y nos agarró a Alice y a mí del brazo- Ya nos veremos el lunes chicos ¡bye!- nos alejamos de Emmet y Edward mientras que se quedaban con una cara de _¿Qué acaba de pasar? _Y antes de meternos a uno de los ascensores Rosalie volvió a darse la vuelta y gritó:

-¡Darle recuerdos al rubiales de nuestra parte Emm!- Y aunque ya estábamos lejos juraría ver la sonrisa de tonto que se le formó a Emmet en la cara.

-A mi hermano lo tienes loquito y se nota que a ti también te gusta ¿Por qué no salís juntos?- Dijo Alice una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, estábamos las tres solas.

-Alice, Alice, Alice…-Rose utilizó ese tono que usaba conmigo cuando me iba a dar una lección- a los hombres si les das todo en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué les queda por descubrir de ti?- Alice sopesó lo que había dicho Rose detenidamente y luego le contestó.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Y volvió a agachar la cabeza como si algo pasase por su mente. Rose y yo nos intercambiamos una mirada cómplice, teníamos que descubrir lo que había pasado.

…

…

…

-¡¿Por qué? ¡NOOO!- Gritamos las tres a la vez viendo el final de Recuérdame. Estábamos en el salón de mi casa, recogidas en el sofá, las tres tapaditas con una manta, abrazadas a un cojín, con dos cajas de clinex vacías y un montón de pañuelitos a nuestro alrededor. **(NA: Si no habéis visto la película no os preocupéis no pienso contaros el final pero que sepáis que ese fue mi comentario cuando terminó XD) **

Habíamos conseguido animar a Alice, sin embargo aún no cantaba lo que realmente le había pasado en el centro comercial. Recogimos los pañuelitos, limpiamos un poco el salón, apagamos la tele y el Dvd, después abrimos el sofá cama y saqué dos bolsas de chuches. Pusimos música pero con el volumen bajito para no molestar a Charlie, Rosalie se dedicaba a hacerle la manicura a Alice, Alice intentaba rizarme el pelo con un rizador y yo estaba leyendo una revista.

-Hacia tiempo que no iba a una fiesta de pijamas, creo que la última yo tenía doce años…-Comentó Rosalie.

-Y yo hace tiempo que no hago esto- Y saqué de debajo del sofá cama una botella de Limoncello.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?- Rose tenía un brillo de desquiciada en los ojos.

-Antes de dirigirme al concierto esta pequeñita llamó mi atención- Hubiera preferido el Tequila pero no pensaba que Alice querría tomar, aunque pensándolo bien el Limoncello suave, suave no era… ¡da igual!

-¿Y no te pidieron el carné?- La cara de Alice era entre asombrada y _no se si voy a beber de eso._

-¿Crees que si me lo hubieran pedido me lo hubieran dado?- Dije mientras abría la botella- ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?- Ofrecí el primer trago.

-¡primi!- Y Rose me arrebató la botella.

-¡¿De morro?- Exclamó Alice cuando vio a Rose beber directamente.

-¡OF COURSE! ¿Acaso quieres dejar huellas en el delito con unos vasos? Además yo no pienso fregar- Y le quité la botella a la rubia que se quedó con la misma cara de un bebé cuando se le quita su preciado biberón.

De repente me pareció escuchar un ruido sordo en el piso de arriba-¿Habéis oído eso?- La rubia y la duende se me quedaron mirando extrañadas pero juraría a ver oído algo.

-apagar la música- Ordené y cuando quitaron a Katy Perry lo único que escuché fueron los ronquidos de Charlie.- que raro…-Murmuré.

-A lo mejor Charlie se había levantado para ir al aseo- Concluyó Alice y yo asentí no muy convencida, de todas formas no volvimos a encender la _minicadena_. Rose terminó de hacernos la manicura a todas y pinatarnos las uñas, Alice había conseguido milagrosamente rizarme el pelo y yo había logrado que Alice probara el Limoncillo. Para cuando terminamos solo quedaba el culo de la botella.

-Ah… e.. lahora.. de ha…ha…hablar- Aunque no entendí muy bien lo que me quería transmitir Rose creo que lo que quería era abarcar el tema del centro comercial.

-aaaaa ver, Alice-Y se me escapó una risilla- ¿Qué a pasado esta mañana?-Al menos yo vocalizaba mejor que Rosalie.

-es que, es que…-Y cuando Rose y yo estábamos preparadas para una inundación de lágrimas de repente empieza reír, y reír, y reír, y continuaba riéndose, pero que no paraba, verdaderamente comenzaba a tener miedo de mi amiga. Entonces se calló y escondió su cara en sus piernas.

-¿Alice?-La llamé y ella levantó la cabeza de sopetón con una mueca en la cara que me hizo saltar en el sitio.

-¡te he asustado!- Victoreó y volvió a reírse.

-Esta es la última vez que bebes alcohol- Sentencié y me apoderé posesivamente de la botella- ahora ¡dispara!

-¡Boom!- Gritó y otra de carcajadas.

-¿puedo pegarle?- Se ofreció Rose con el brazo levantado como si estuviésemos en clase.

-nop

-jooo- Parecía realmente decepcionada con mi respuesta.

-Esta bien lo que voy a decir te va a doler ¿Viste a Jasper con otra?- Directa al grano como debía de haber sido desde el principio y ¡premio! Alice enmudeció.- lo sabía- Dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-¡la sustituta del profesor de Historia!- Confesó y supongo que por no llorar comenzó a reír de nuevo, extraño como invertía nuestro comportamiento el alcohol, Rosalie por algún motivo que desconocía se le unió también a sus risas.

-pero ¿estas segura?- El efecto del Limoncello iba desapareciendo, en realidad yo había sido una de las que menos había bebido, pues una vez que Alice lo probó difícilmente te atrevías a quitarle la botella.

-Se estaban besando- Dijo con voz neutra.

-¿Y?

-¿Te hago un dibujo gráfico Bella?- Woaaow Alice siendo sarcástica esto es el Limoncello seguro…

-¿Con la sustituta? Entonces aquí la que te puede ayudar es Rose- Afirme recodando los exs de mi amiga.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Porqué una vez me lié con uno que venía al instituto para hacer las prácticas para ser profesor de Educación Física, estaba tan bueno que me olvidé si era mayor que yo ¿Cuánto nos llevábamos? ¿Seis años?

-¿Y que ocurrió?- Alice estaba metida en la historia yo solo me acomodé, ya había escucha y vivido aquellos días del profesor en prácticas.

-Todo era maravilloso- Dijo atontada Rose- al principio, luego que si los celos, que si cada uno tiene su grupo de amigos…, en definitiva un rollo, llegó un momento en que lo único que hacíamos juntos era discutir, no llegamos ni a los dos meses, y un año después de cortar lo encontré con una chica más o menos de su edad por la calle, ambos nos saludamos y pasamos de largo, ya ves donde quedó el romance- Y no se como lo hizo pero la botella estaba en sus manos y se bebió el último trago.- Quien lo empieza lo termina.

-¿Quieres decir que lo de Jasper no va a ningún lado y guarde la esperanza?- Alice se animó realmente al oír la historia de Rose.

-ehh no, yo no he dicho eso, lo que quiero decir es que te olvides del guaperas de Whitlock y empieces a salir y a conocer a otros sin compromisos y sin ataduras, eres joven, guapa y lista, si él no lo ha visto aún es que es estúpido y no te merece, punto y final. ¡Tanto rollo por un tío!- Y se despaturró a mi lado.

-Bella me dijo lo mismo, vosotras decís eso por que habéis tenido malas experiencias pero yo…

-¡eh! ¡eh! ¡eh! ¿"Malas experiencias"? Si te refieres a enamorarnos o salir con el chico que nos gusta y no esperar al príncipe azul sentadas, ok lo admito, pero despierta Alice de una vez, Jasper ni si quiera sabe que existes- A lo mejor me había pasado un poco pero este tema ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas ¿Es que no podía pasar página cuando ni siquiera había nada que pasar?

-Si que sabe que existo-Se defendió.

-Como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo- Puntualizó Rose.

-Ya es algo-Protestó.

-No, eso es aún peor-Recalqué- porque ¿Qué crees que dirá si algún día se da el caso de que le preguntan por ti? Dirá acaso _"¿Alice Brandon? ¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Es una chica estupenda!_" Meeeeec error, Dirá "_¿Quién? ¡Aaah! Sí, la hermana pequeña de Emmet, mmm… es simpática" _Y simpática cuando se pone en una descripción es un adjetivo sinónimo de fea, bicho raro o _no tengo ni idea de cómo es. _

-¡entonces! ¡¿Qué hago Bella? ¿¡Qué hago para que se fije en mí!- Rose y yo nos miramos y asentimos, era hora de que Alice Brandon se uniera a nuestro grupo.

Y allí mientras hablábamos de los problemas amorosos de mis amigas, la luz repentinamente se fue y nos quedamos a oscuras, la cosa no hubiera sido grave si de repente no hubiéramos escuchado a alguien bajar por las escaleras, por un momento pensamos en Charlie pero el único ruido que había de fondo eran sus ronquidos, entonces ¿Quién era el extraño que bajaba por las escaleras?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN! ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso que baja las escaleras? aaah tendréis que esperaros hasta el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo a no seeeer que creáis quien es y me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review ;) jejjeeje bueno en mi mera opinión Alice es un petardo/pesada cuando bebe XDXD, Leo está to rico pero es un imbécil, Edward está intentando ser bueno pero no se le da muy bien, Jasper se arrepentirá de no haberse fijado antes en la hermanita de su mejor amigo, Emmet y Rosalie viven en un universo paralelo ajenos de la realidad XDXD y Bella zurrará a Victoria tarde o temprano XDXD**

**¡Y AHORA DEJA TU REVIEW!**

**¡REVIEW!**

**¡REVIEW!**

**¡REVIEW!**

**Cualquier cosa ya sea una tontería... (soy partícipe de los comentarios absurdos jajaja yo misma los dejo XDXD), o algo que te gustaría compartir, tú opinión de como se está llevando a cabo la historia, (cosas por el estilo), también si te a decepcionado algo o no te ha gustado, se admite de todo; desde críticas constructivas hasta un simple ¡hola me ha gustado el capítulo! (o no me ha gustado jajaja XDXD espero que pongáis la primer opción ajjajaja XD) todo menos menos insultos. **

**:D:D¡NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU REVIEW!:D:D**

**PD: No te olvides de tu Review (L)**


End file.
